It's Kind Of A Funny Story
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: Do you want some really funny, fall off the chair in hysterics, completely hilarious one shots? This is NOT the story for you. But if you want half of that, this is a good story for you to read. Some funny one shots I think of, and a good pick me up when you're down. I'll take requests! Warning: Extreme randomness sometimes. Rated T for safety. NO LONGER IN PROCESS, SORRY :(
1. Piece Of Cake

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the new collection of one shots I promised!  
**

 **Now the fate of this story bounced on and off in my head, myself being a totally indecisive person, but I decided it was okay to post this, needing a new one shot collection anyway. And I figured I already have at least ten chapters already done, so yeah. What is there to lose, right?**

 **This is yet another story you can request for, so to submit a suggestion, I just need a plot/scenario [pairings are optional. It could be family/friends as well]. But there is a catch; the plot itself should be laughable. Don't worry if you aren't a funny person; I can handle the amounts of funniness in the story. So yeah! A lot of funny!**

 **Anyway, as for this, I don't know how long it'll last. Possibly could just be the collection of one shots I will use for the rest of my career. Who knows? I can be crazy sometimes, and tend to get off track.**

 **June has already begun, and I am falling behind on some updates, so the rest of the week will be working on Dark Days: A World In Ruins, The Haunt [that short story is taking me FOREVER], Checkmate, Scarred For Life, and maybe What If. So that is basically that until I can finally focus on the actual schedule I planned [that I probably would have to revisit and edit, since obviously it isn't working out].**

 **For now, enjoy this story while it lasts, drop a review, and...**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S- The recipe for the red velvet cake was found on . If you wanna know.**

* * *

It's [Kind Of] A Funny Story: Chapter 1: Piece Of Cake

* * *

How could he forget?!

His best friend's birthday was today, and none of his friends even took that into consideration. Ethan had done so much for them, and was always had such a kindred spirit, and the one thing they could do to thank him back was forget his birthday and wait until eleven in the morning to remember.

So when Benny called up all his vampire friends to help him out with a party for the Seer, obviously 'no' was not an answer.

"I cannot believe we forgot about Ethan's birthday. This is complete disaster! After everything he ever done to us, we are the WORST friends of all time!" Sarah moaned, flopping on the couch. Benny scrunched up his face in thought, clearly annoyed at the pessimistic behavior of all his friends. Rory saw this, and caught on to what Sarah was trying to do. Sarah winked, and Rory decided to join her little act.

"I know! What kind of friends leave exactly 24 hours to find a present for the BEST GUY IN THE WORLD? What kind of friends are we?!" Erica smirked at the emerald eyed boy, who was rubbing his temples annoyingly. She shot him a sad look.

"Who knows what he would say! His disappointed face, his sad, sad broken nerd heart...would he hate us forever? And forever is a long time for us, considering we are going to be alive for quite a long while, and grudges that long could obviously kill someone-" Benny shot all his vampire friends mad looks.

"Really guys? We forget Ethan's birthday, and you want to joke around about it! We ARE bad friends!" He said in discouragement. Rory stifled his laugh as Sarah's happy demeanor dampened for the sake of her friend.

"I suppose you are right. We probably do have to think of something, and something fast. I asked Mrs. Morgan to stall Ethan the whole day with her traveling book club, and they are coming back at around 8. Until then, we have at least a few hours to think of something before he comes home." Benny moaned. "Thanks for the info, fangs." He said annoyingly, drinking the coffee in front of him. Erica frowned.

"Coffee? Since when did you need that much energy?" Benny shrugged. "I dunno. I need something right now. I need something to liven me up." The gears in Rory's brain tinkered and before anyone could say anything else, Rory sprung up with an idea.

"Well, what livens people up are parties, and when was the last time Ethan went to a party? This could be exactly what he needs. A party!" Sarah nodded. "That is actually not a bad idea. Nice one Rory!" Rory beamed as Erica gagged. "Since when did Rory have good ideas?" She asked. Benny frowned. "You really need a coffee today, huh Erica?" Erica shrugged. "Well, I need the blood of some jogging guy. Anyway, I will go zoom off and buy a cake." She was about to speed off, when Benny stopped her.

"Wait! Maybe we can do this on our own. I am putting this challenge out right now; if you can make a party buying nothing and using the things at my house, with no magic or any vampire powers, I will treat everyone for some sundaes at the end of the night." He promised. Sarah was about to recline the contest when Erica smiled seductively. "A bet, huh Weir? Yeah! We can do that. Sundaes are certain tonight." She reassured everyone, Rory nodding excitingly. All eyes were on Sarah, who shrugged in defeat.

"What the heck. It's Ethan, and we kinda need to save some money anyway. It'll kind of be like...preparing a party as a human!" She said with a small smile, Benny cheering as he grinned.

"Okay Team V? You ready?" He put his hand in, and with a little push, everyone's hand was in a circle. They cheered, and Benny started to give out who was doing what, and the groups started to plan.

* * *

Benny and Sarah were in the kitchen, Benny reading the recipe off his phone for the red velvet cake. Sarah frowned.

"Are you sure Ethan likes red velvet?" Benny nodded. "Certain. And lucky for you, my grandma just finished making red velvet cupcakes for some thing downtown, so we still have some ingredients left. Enough to make a red velvet cake that is certain to wow the people!" He said, waving his hands over dramatically. Sarah rolled her eyes as she read the phone.

"Okay, so do we have what we need?" Benny shrugged. "Tell me everything, and I'll find them." He replied. Sarah nodded; seemed harmless enough. So she began to read the list down, Benny getting ready to sprint around the kitchen.

"One and a half cup of shortening?" She asked. Benny looked confused for a minute, but remembered what it was from Home Ec. class, so he found some in the cupboard. He gave the thumbs up, and Sarah continued.

"One and a half cups of sugar?" She read. Benny knew where that was as he dashed to the second cupboard. He accidentally spilled the open bag of sugar on himself, coughing as he quickly recovered. Benny measured the sugar and gave it to Sarah, his hair covered with flakes of sugar. Sarah stifled her laughs as she continued.

"2 eggs?" Benny almost slipped on sugar as he slid to the fridge, dropping an egg or two and catching two more. Sarah face palmed. "You are a klutz!" She scolded. "You are making a mess, and we can't use your magic to fix it later." Benny laughed. "Well, we better get on, huh?" Sarah giggled at his goofiness and read on.

"Two tablespoons of cocoa, four tablespoons of red food coloring, one teaspoon of salt, and one teaspoon of vanilla extract." She recited. Benny frantically searched the kitchen for the stuff, measured it, and poured it in separate bowls. Sarah nodded in satisfaction as she continued on.

"One cup of buttermilk, two one and a half cups of sifted, all-purpose flour, one and a half teaspoons of baking soda, and one tablespoon of distilled white vinegar." She read. Benny panted as he found the stuff. He sighed.

"Am I done?" Sarah smiled. "That was just the cake. Now for the icing..." Benny groaned as Sarah laughed through the instructions.

"So five tablespoons of all-purpose flour, one cup of milk-"

"The milk spilled, goddammit!" Benny wailed. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Benny, don't cry over spilled milk." Benny stuck out his tongue as he clapped his hands, puffs of sugar and flour splashing on Sarah. She yelped, reading on.

"One cup of white sugar, one cup of butter at room temperature, and one teaspoon of vanilla extract." She said. Benny frowned. "How does this have anything to do with red velvet other than the fact we are using red food coloring?" Sarah shrugged. "I never cooked." She said.

Benny sighed as he told Sarah to help him out. She prayed this wouldn't go wrong as she read the instructions aloud.

"So first, preheat oven to175 degrees Celsius. Grease two 9-inch round pans as well." She said, already on it as Benny heated the oven. He yelped when he burned his hand slightly, sucking his thumb a bit. Sarah rolled her eyes as she continued.

"Beat shortening and 1 1/2 cups sugar until very light and fluffy. Add eggs and beat well" Benny frowned. "What do they mean by beat?" Sarah rolled her eyes as she sighed in frustration. "With a whisk, you dumb ass." She said with a laugh, Benny pouting as he did just that. "Don't get the egg shells!" She added. Benny nodded. "I know how to cook." He said with a roll of his eyes.

He did as he was told, spilling a few stuff when he beat it, so Sarah had to help. Benny didn't want to get his phone ruined, so he put it to the side and read off the table.

"So to make a paste of cocoa and red food coloring, it says to add to creamed mixture. Mix salt, 1 teaspoon vanilla, and buttermilk together. Add the flour to the batter, alternating with the buttermilk mixture, mixing just until incorporated. Mix soda and vinegar and gently fold into cake batter. Don't beat or stir the batter after this point." Sarah frowned, but she did as she was told anyway, finishing up as she grinned.

"Done. What's next?" She said a few minutes later. Benny frowned. "Damn! You are fast!" Sarah shrugged modestly. "I may have lied about not cooking often." She said meekly. Benny laughed as he sighed.

"Pour batter into prepared pans. Bake in preheated oven until a tester inserted into the cake comes out clean, about 30 minutes. Cool cakes completely on wire rack. Let's pray this won't burn..." Sarah poured the batter into the Yoda shaped pan. She smiled at the goofy choice and placed the timer to 30 minutes. Benny then read about the icing

"So to make the icing, it said to cook 5 tablespoons flour and milk over low heat till thick, stirring constantly. Let cool completely! While mixture is cooling, beat 1 cup sugar, butter, and 1 teaspoon vanilla until light and fluffy. Add cooled flour mixture and beat until frosting is a good spreading consistency. Frost cake layers when completely cool." Sarah asked for some help, and Benny turned off his phone to help the brunette vampire.

When they were finished, Benny licked the icing off the spoon, licking it and smiling. "Thumbs up!" He said with a smile, putting the icing in one of those icing dispensers. They cleaned up, and by the time they were done, the cake was finished, and they just put the finishing touches. Sarah was able to make a few fancy details, and with that, they were done.

"Good job fangs. We did good." Sarah nodded. "I agree; I just hope Rory and Erica aren't killing each other."

* * *

Rory and Erica were in the living room, making some signs, blowing some balloons they found in the basement, and making some confetti. Rory stuck his tongue out at the vamp as he threw the confetti on Erica. She hissed.

"Really, dork?" She protested. Rory stifled his laughs as Erica rolled her eyes, threatening to poke him with scissors. Rory frowned. "Erica! The theme is Star Wars, because Ethan always dreamed of his sweet sixteenth as a Star Wars themed one. You wanna dress up as Darth Vader?" Erica shrugged.

"Depends if I can wear a sexy little black dress and wear a mask, then lean on the wall sexily." She said, focusing on cutting out a string of mini Yodas. Rory nearly drooled as he looked at Erica in a dreamy faze.

"Sounds awesome!" He said dazedly. Erica looked up and rolled her eyes, wanting to kick the vampire. Rory jumped on the couch to put up the sign he made, the one saying "May The Force Be With You" Erica smirked; as a before nerd [and still kinda nerd], she really enjoyed this.

Benny and Sarah walked in with the amazing cake, and Rory - with the help of Erica -, asked for the straightness of the poster. Benny frowned.

"A little to the left..." He mumbled, the vampires corresponding. Sarah saw what Benny was trying to do, as she joined in.

"No, a lot to the right." She said. The vampires rolled their eyes as they moved it to the right.

"A lot up." Benny said with a grin, Sarah stuffing her laughs in her mouth as Erica huffed in annoyance, yanking it up. Sarah grinned. "No, go down a bit." Rory rolled his eyes. "You are messing with us, right?" He asked. Benny and Sarah laughed, and they ended up just putting the sign up.

No one bothered looking at the time as they let time fly by, going out for lunch and those sundaes Benny promised. They watched a movie and returned, setting the final touches on the party until they heard a beep from the car. It seemed like a long time, and it was pitch black. Benny hurried everyone to hide as he shut the lights.

The door opened, and Ethan walked in with his mom. Samantha stifled her laughs as the lights yanked open. Ethan practically screamed as his friends grinned.

"SURPRISE!" The gang yelled, Benny dressed up as Hans Solo, Sarah dressed up as Leia, Erica dressed up as a sexy Darth Vader, and Rory dressed up as Luke Skywalker. Ethan looked at his watch and laughed.

"Guys, it is twelve midnight on June 3rd. My birthday was technically yesterday." He informed. Benny frowned as he looked at the time, then scolded the blonde Darth Vader.

"Erica! You said we will be okay with watching that second movie!" Erica rolled her eyes. "We were! We would've finished Dusk 6 if you didn't pick a fight with the popcorn guy about finding cheese in your buttered popcorn, then protesting it was a large!" She shot back. Sarah smiled meekly.

"Sorry Ethan." Rory raised a cup of melted ice cream. "We brought back leftover sundaes?" He asked, making Ethan laugh. "This is awesome, nevertheless guys. Thanks so much." He said with a smile.

And with that, they enjoyed the party, having a great time at the Star Wars themed party.

[Minus the time Benny conjured a real light saber, and burned Erica's butt.]

* * *

 **A/N- Well, I hope I got some laughs outta you guys, or at least brightened your spirits.**

 **So expect an update every time The Supernatural Chronicles Of Team V updates.**

 **And with that, thanks for reading, drop a review and yeah**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	2. The Life Of The Vampire Ninja

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of It's Kind Of A Funny Story!  
**

 **I am glad you all liked the first episode, and thought it was fluffy and cute! I did too! So this one is basically a humor one about the one and only Rory! Rory is a great character, and I know so many of you guys like him! So I decided to make a one shot for this cute fella! Lol!  
**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **123456789vampire- Happy late birthday Ethan! Sorry it couldn't been more earlier, eh? Jokes! But yeah! At least he gets the melted sundaes and a bunch of his friends in those costumes he absolutely loves! What's better, right? Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

 **LoveShipper- Yeah, it is! It is totally better that way, just 'cause it sucks if you did actually forget and did nothing about it, right? Better than nothing! Thanks for your review!**

 **MBAV fan66- The spilled milk was probably my favorite too. I laughed a bit when I wrote that. Glad I did :) And sexy Dark Vader is totally Erica! Duh! Jokes! But lucky you fanfic buddy! Save me so invisible cake via the internet! Jokes! Thanks for your review fanfic buddy!**

 **luluguineapig- Yeah, I miss MBAV too. I wish it would come back for a season 3 or a second movie, but I don't know if those chances are still there. And as you requested, here is a one shot about RORY! So yeah! Thanks for your review!**

 **This episode goes out to 123456789vampire, who is a major Rory fan, and has been reviewing my stories quite often. Thanks buddy, and this is for you and all you Rory fans out there. You live on, my friends. This one is for you, you vampire ninja lovers.**

 **And with that, drop a review/suggestion, and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

It's Kind Of A Funny Story: Chapter 2: The Life Of The Vampire Ninja

* * *

Rory sat on his ceiling, reading a book as he rubbed his head. He was trying to practice his flying skills, but it didn't turn out so good, so he ended up on the ceiling. Of course, this didn't affect him since he was a vampire, so he just decided to go with it. It was okay.

He wearily rubbed his eyes, dropped the book down on the bed and looked at the his alarm clock. It was almost nine on a Friday morning, and Rory automatically realized that he was going to be late.

Rory super sped down the stairs after changing into his PJ's, rushing past his bewildered parents as he grabbed his lunch and left. However, they didn't notice. Rory's mom spun around a bit, wind drifting through her hair as she saw a gust of wind and a blur of a teen. She frowned.

"Um...okay then..." She said in confusion, going back to her coffee.

When Rory got to school, he was running so fast that he slammed into Benny and Ethan, who were casually walking down the sidewalks to class.

"Ow! Rory!" Benny yelled, spilling his coffee all over his graphic t-shirt. Ethan yelped as he was pushed onto the grass, groaning as he rubbed his head. Rory fell too, moaning in pain as he looked at his two friends. He frowned.

"That hurt guys!" He protested. "Watch where you're going!" Ethan and Benny exchanged looks as they both sighed in unison, standing up as Benny desperately tried to wipe the coffee stain off his shirt. It was no use. Ethan sighed as he looked at his friend.

"Don't even try, B. Coffee stains are almost _impossible_ to get out" Ethan said with a frown. Rory shrugged. "How about Tide? I heard they take out coffee stains out pretty well...or so their commercials say. Which reminds me, how about-" Rory rambled on, but [lucky for Ethan and Benny] the bell rang, and the three went to their respective classes [that were conveniently the same class for all three of them]

Benny, Ethan and Rory entered science class to be met with teens chewing on gum, throwing airplanes, and a few making out sessions thrown here and there. Rory gaped at the sight as Ethan looked around in awe.

"Looks like the teacher is late" Benny said logically, taking a seat at an empty desk as his friends did the same. Rory shrugged happily. "I don't care. We might as well just enjoy it! Who wants to have a pillow fight?" Ethan frowned. "Where are you going to get pillows?"

Rory smirked as he reached inside his backpack and got out three, fluffy pillows. Benny looked at him in confusion. "How did you get three pillows to fit in there? That is physically impossible." He opposed. Ethan shrugged. "I don't care how, I care about why? Why would you even do that?" Rory rolled his eyes.

"What do you think?" He said. Ethan and Benny exchanged looks as Rory looked at them in a 'Isn't it obvious?' way.

"For pillow fights. Duh!" He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Ethan groaned as Benny face-palmed. Rory was about to strike when the teacher walked in. In almost an instant, the class rushed to their seats, sat up straight, and, mysteriously, all the litter that was once on the floor and all the music that was playing, was gone. The teacher frowned for a bit, before shrugging and getting on with the lesson.

About ten minutes into the lesson, and Rory was already bored. He just sat there, daydreaming about kittens and tacos, when the teacher asked a question that appealed to Rory in quite a funny way. The teacher wrote a four letter word on the chalkboard and looked at the class.

"Worms." He said in a tone that made people laugh a bit. "They are an important part of our ecosystem, and they do a lot to help both us, and their environment. Can anyone tell us anything you know about worms?" Ethan raised his hand instantly, and the teacher called on him. Ethan beamed like the A student he was.

"Well, they help turn compost into fresh soil." He said. The teacher nodded.

"They help fishers?" A random girl called out. The teacher shrugged, but nodded anyway.

"Dude, they totally are a source for food for some other people." Some guy said, and the teacher accepted the answer. Rory grinned as he rose his hand as well. The teacher smiled at him kindly as he picked him.

"Yes Rory?" He asked. Rory beamed.

"I know a worm's favorite type of beef!" He said with a grin. **[Cameron Kennedy fans, get ready for it...]** The teacher frowned. "What is it?" Rory smiled as he looked at him in the most funniest way and smiled, doing jazz hands.

"Ground beef!" He exclaimed, earning a collective sighs and groans from the class. **[There it is! If you know when he says it, on both the podcast and this one MBAV behind the scenes thing, you'll know the voice I am trying to write. It's hysterical, the way he says it. Moving on...]** Once again, Ethan buried his face in his desk and Benny face palmed. The teacher sighed as he continued the discussion about worms.

When class finished, Rory happily bounced out of class and onto the next one, where he cracked a joke about eggs in Home Ec. class. It went a little something like this...

"Why can't you tease a white egg?" Ethan frowned. "This better not be racist..." He mumbled. Rory grinned with his signature, goofy smile.

"Because it can't take a...yolk!" He laughed to himself, making himself fall off the stool as the teacher just groaned and rolled her eyes. Rory recovered from his laughing stroke. "Get it?" He laughed. "Joke, but _yolk_?" He emphasized, making it even worse.

"I worry for the future of the human race..." She mumbled, but unfortunately, Rory heard it and frowned.

"Wait...humans are in a _race_?" He questioned, making Ethan once again, bury his face in the desk, and Benny, once again, face-palmed. The teacher sighed as Rory grinned once more. "Who's winning?"

After those two corny joke-filled classes, it was finally time for lunch.

Ethan, Benny and Rory managed to find Erica and Sarah amongst the crowds of teenagers. Erica groaned when they came to her table, but Sarah just beamed a smile [That obviously made Ethan a tad nervous. Just a bit.]

"Hey dorks." Erica said gruffly, biting into a salad and sipping stuff from a mug [probably was blood]. Sarah rolled her eyes as she looked apologetically at Benny and Ethan, who rolled their eyes too. Rory flashed a flirtatious smile at Erica.

"Guess what I'm wearing?" Erica frowned as Rory smiled. "The smile you gave me." He winked as Sarah sighed and looked at the gang seriously.

"Guys, there is this creature I encountered yesterday at the school, and I saw him transform into a teenage boy. He looked suspicious; we should probably check it out while we still can." Rory grinned. "Cool! Another supernatural adventure!" Ethan sighed as he faced Sarah.

"Where did you see him last?"

"Well, I saw him walk out of history class and went to Whitechapel park." She responded. Benny grinned.

"So it's settled! Let's go to Whitechapel park and be back by the time lunch is over!"

Erica sighed as Rory grinned, super speeding out and flying into the air.

* * *

Benny, Erica, Ethan and Sarah jogged into the park as they saw the mysterious teenager, lurking around the park and staring at people walking past him. Erica frowned as she saw the red glisten in his eyes. She frowned.

"It's a Sharpin. **[Made up creature by me...I think :)]** " She stated. "Changes into normal people to blend in, but after, preys on innocent people; day or night. Wouldn't go for any supernaturals though; especially vampires, since the Sharpin is a distant family member of the werewolves. But apparently, a bite from a vampire could automatically kill it." She informed. The three looked at the blonde, who shrugged. "I was up late last night. What else should I do?" Benny shook his head.

"Never mind that; what are we going to do now? We can't just wait for it to prey on an innocent bystander..."

"BOO!"

The gang screamed from behind the bushes as they saw their [frazzled] blonde friend. Hair flew out from all over the place as Rory grinned.

"Did I get ya?" He asked. Sarah looked irritated as Erica slapped him. Rory yelped. "Uh, ow!" He exclaimed. "What was that for?" Erica covered his mouth swiftly as Ethan rolled his eyes at the confused blonde.

"Rory!" He whisper yelled. "You could've blown our cover." He hissed. Rory looked down at his shoes embarrassingly. "Whoops." He said, rather loudly. "My bad. But get this; a pigeon crashed into me, and I almost hit a plane! You should've seen the look on that lady's face when she looked out her window to see a flying teenager! Classic!" He laughed out loud, getting more groans from his friends and shushes here and there. Ethan frowned.

"Who cares? What matters is how we are going to catch this guy. He looks pretty shady, and pretty hard too..." Erica nodded. "Not someone I want in bed." She added. Sarah gave her that 'Really?' look. Erica shrugged. "Y'know, minus the fact he is a death sucking asshole..." She added. Rory grinned as he absentmindedly sniffed the air, and he totally didn't pay attention to the plan making by his friends. He grinned.

"Squirrel!" He exclaimed, speeding off to the teen's direction. Benny shot up immediately, face palming as Rory bumped into the guy. The teen hissed.

"You...you're a vampire." He said lowly, eyes glowing red and hands growing hairy. Rory's eyes gleamed in excitement; he was totally oblivious to this. This made Ethan bury his head in the bush, mumbling a feeble "We're so screwed.".

"Dude! Are you going to turn into a squirrel? Ooh! Does that mean I can eat you! Or are you one of those guys who turn into a headless guy! Will your head turn into a full circle! 'Cause that would be so cool." He rambled, making the now fully transformed Sharpin grin.

"You are my next dinner, ditz." Rory huffed bravely. "Ditz? Who you calling a ditz...ditz?" He shot back, sticking out his tongue as the hairy beast growled. "Now you're seriously pissing me off." In the background, you can hear the muffled whispers of Erica saying "I can't watch this happen," and the make out session Ethan and Sarah were having [for some good reason]. Rory squeaked in fear as the creature lunged at him. Rory yelped.

"How is nobody seeing this?!" He yelled. Benny winced; he was so tempted to help, but he needed a plan...

Rory somehow, however, managed to get a stick and fight off the creature and was able to fend for himself. The creature was taken back as Rory grabbed his wrist and smiled.

"Eat this, man squirrel!"

Rory bit him in an instant, making the Sharpin dissolve into ashes. The four saw this as they ran up to the blonde and hugged him tight. Ethan's eyes widened in surprise.

"Rory! You never told us you were good at sword fighting? Why haven't you used it?" He questioned. Rory grinned. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked, getting a collective silence. He smiled a goofy smile once more.

"I never had a sword." He said as if it were obvious. Everyone groaned, but Benny pat his back. "Oh, lay off. He deserved the moment. Good job, vampire ninja." He said, making Rory beam. Suddenly, he smelled something. He lightened up.

"Squirrel!" He yelled, zooming off once more. The gang chuckled as they went back to school, smiling all the way.

It was just another day,

With the one and only,

Vampire ninja.

* * *

 **A/N- This turned out better than I anticipated. Hope you liked it!**

 **Anyway, drop a review/suggestion, and I will see you later!**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	3. You And Me And My Girl Betty

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of It's Kind Of A Funny Story!**

 **So this is a filler chapter so I can catch up to its partner story, The Supernatural Chronicles Of Team V [which I get now, because there is five people in Team V (Roman numerals), plus they're after vampires. Little late for me...jokes...]. But yeah. That is that.  
**

 **I have a few requests I need to get done, especially from my wonderful fanfic buddy, who PM-ed me a few ideas. But before I get to those, I want to do this idea before I forget. I was inspired by a Big Bang Theory episode, but then it turns out into so much more when I was watching a rerun of MBAV and got the idea from Three Cheers For Evil. And boom! Wonderful story alert ;)**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **Willowleaf- Glad you thought it was amusing! I try ;) And I know! Rory is so funny, and he brightens me up when I am having those crappy days. Actually, a good way to help me is when I watch a good episode of MBAV and a small snack on the side. The cure to a sad day, my friends. Jokes! Thanks for your review, and keep laughing!**

 **inosine- Wow. You are making me imagine that now. So adorable. *thinks about it for a while* Yeah, that is such a great picture to imagine. Lol! And I see your point. That probably explains a lot. Jokes! Nevertheless, glad you are enjoying the story, and thanks a bunchables for your review :)**

 **123456789vampire- Yup! Rory is bae indeed. That loveable, cute, ditzy adorable vampire ninja. Such a well developed character. And I am glad I made you laugh; that was the whole point of the story! So I see my sense of humor still lingers in me, no? Jokes! Thanks for your review!**

 **MBAV fan66- I know! That makes so much sense. I can see it now...lol! That makes me laugh a bit, actually. And I know, right? The egg one is from the internet, but the worm joke was all Cameron Kennedy [for real]. Jokes! Thanks for your review, fanfic buddy!**

 **And with that, laugh away, I won't judge you, because this is [kind of] a funny story [NEW STORY MOTTO]**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S- This is set before Three Cheers For Evil. I guess it makes more sense...**

* * *

It's Kind Of A Funny Story: Chapter 3: You And Me And My Girl, Betty

* * *

Ethan strolled down the halls of WC High, a confident smile on his face and a rose in his hand. This was it. This was the day he would finally get the guts to ask Sarah out on their first, none disastrous date. It was going to be a blast, Ethan could see it already. And no purple marble and maniac wizard will get in his way.

[See what he has to deal with on a daily basis? No wonder he never has the time to ask the girl of his dreams out on a date]

Ethan turned a corner before hitting face first in the [rather firm, actually] chest of a what seemed to be a jock. Ethan yelped as he was pushed to the ground by force, landing on his bag and all his textbooks poking him. He groaned as a small, but strong, arm was extended towards his. He smiled gratefully and was pulled up.

He was face to face with Sarah.

"Oh my gosh!" He yelled, letting go of Sarah's arm, losing balance, then falling onto the ground once more. Sarah chuckled a bit as she watched Ethan grunt and get back up to his feet. He sighed as he brushed himself off, then focused his eyes on the guy he bumped into. He gulped, fiddling with the rose that was behind his back.

"U-Um...h-hi, S-Sarah" He stammered, avoiding the jock's eyes. "Who's your...friend?" He added.

He better not be...

...because of he was, Ethan was...

And seriously, if she even uttered the 'b' word that would doom him...

...Ethan didn't know what he'd do if...

She...

...Even...

Dared...

"This is Steve! We have been dating for two weeks now." She smiled. Ethan gulped as he tugged at his collar and gulped. "H-He's...h-he's your...your..." He couldn't bare to say it out loud. Sarah, who was completely oblivious to the broken expression on Ethan's face.

"He's my boyfriend" She gushed.

Everything that Sarah said after wasn't heard as Ethan clumsily dropped the rose that laid in his hands. Sarah looked at him in confusion as Ethan made a mad scramble to pick it up. Ethan looked at Sarah, shaking it off and trying to look cool.

"Um...that's...that's great! I..uh..." Ethan was desperately trying to one up Sarah here. He then came up with a fantastic idea, that may very well win the love of Sarah once and for all. He recovered from his stammers with a smooth smile.

"I have been seeing someone too." He blurted. Sarah's smile faltered for a moment, before perking up a bit. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Wow. I...I never expected that." She said with a giggle. Steve nodded. "Yeah. Never expected that." He repeated, making Ethan silently groan; he was one of _those_ guys, huh? Ethan just masked it with a smile; what was he getting himself into?

"Yeah. She's great. This..uh..rose is actually for her!" He said with a smile, showing the rose as if no one saw it. Sarah just beamed. "Wow! That's great, Ethan." She said with a smile. "What's her name?" Ethan blinked; he didn't expect this one.

"Yeah! What's her name." Steve mimicked, making Ethan want to say "NOT HELPING, STEVE.". But he didn't [lucky for Steve]

"Her name...um...you see..her name is...uh.." Just then, Ethan saw Benny, whistling down the halls as he was putting his notebooks and textbooks away. Ethan then forced a smile and blurted out the first name that came to his head at his friend's sight.

"Her name is Betty." He said, nodding in satisfaction. "Yeah. Betty. Yeah, she's great." He lied; he didn't even know what he was talking about anymore. Sarah looked at Ethan in a slight disbelief; was his act not realistic? Of course it wasn't; who in the 21st century is named Betty?

[No offense to all Betty's in the world.]

"I don't think there is a Betty in this school." She said, frowning. Ethan started to break into a cold sweat; this was not going according to plan [like he had one in the first place]. Ethan tugged at his collar nervously and smiled weakly.

"That's because she goes to...Hogwarts." He said, the first name to pop in his head [fuck wizards, he thought]. Sarah chuckled. "Hogwarts? What is this, Harry Potter?" Ethan almost slapped himself.

"Um...it is some school the pretends to be Hogwarts in...Mexico." He said, the first place entering his mind for some reason. Sarah looked at Ethan with a raised eyebrow.

"So...you are saying you are dating a girl named Betty, who goes to a mock wizard school in Mexico, and you are working a long distance relationship? How did you meet?" Ethan sighed. "Online dating website...Ravenclaw dot com." He said. Now he was making websites up? Sarah sighed.

"You aren't making this up, right?" She asked. Ethan shook his head rather defensively.

"No!" He said, getting cocky. "In fact, she is coming from Mexico today." He said, sweating. Why couldn't he stop talking? WHY?

"We were texting each other, and she said she is on a plane from Mexico to visit me tomorrow!" He said. Sarah smirked as she clasped her hands together in excitement, a twinkle in her eye that Ethan didn't really like. She grinned.

"Oh! Tomorrow is when me and Steve have a date! Why don't we double date it?" Ethan nodded without hesitation. "Of course! Let's do it. Tomorrow. The Steakhouse Palace. Seven o'clock sharp." Sarah squealed.

"Yay! Double date! We'll see you there tomorrow, 7 sharp!" She said with a smile. Steve nodded. "Yeah. 7 sharp." He said once again. Ethan nodded as he flashed a weary smile and watched the two walk away. He slumped against the locker, when coincidentally, Benny walked up to him. He winced as he saw Sarah walk with Steve. He then looked at Ethan's sullen face and frowned.

"I'm an idiot." Ethan whispered. Benny nodded. "Yeah, you look like you just gave Sarah a date to the Steakhouse Palace, the most expensive restaurant in Whitechapel." Ethan sighed.

"Way worse. Way worse." Ethan said, wanting to bury himself into the lockers.

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Benny exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! What else could I do?" Ethan wailed as he collapsed on his bed. Benny ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at his best friend in registered shock.

"You know I am not even good at Spanish!" He said with complaint. Ethan looked at him in disbelief. "Yeah right!" He exclaimed. "You are the only guy I know who took Spanish lessons than to French!"

 ***Imagine those cool zoom effects that switch to a flashback***

* * *

 _Benny smiled as he walked into Spanish class. He saw his Spanish teacher and grinned, swooping low to kiss her hand. She swooned as he flashed a flirty smile._

 _"Buen día, señora Hannigan. ¿Puedo ser el primero en decir que te ves absolutamente hermosa hoy, mi dulce?" **[**_ _ **Good morning, Mrs. Hannigan. Can I be the first to say you look absolutely beautiful today, my sweet? - As of Google Translate]**_

 _Mrs. Hannigan swooned as Benny took a seat in the chairs, him being the only one there. Mrs. Hannigan smiled at her only student.  
_

* * *

 ***Zoom back to reality!***

"Which is completely ridiculous since we are in Canada!" He exclaimed. Benny shrugged.

"What if I want to be a banker? Or a...Latin dancer teacher...thing..." Benny drew out on that as Ethan sighed. Benny came up with a protest. "Plus? What if girls wanna see the amazing skills of a Latino man, am I rrright?" He said, rolling the 'r'. Ethan just groaned.

"Not the point! Dude, this needs to happen. You need to be Betty." Benny shook his head. "I am not going cross gender just for you to get the girl of your dreams. One, she is dating someone, and two, this just proves how gay you are!" He exclaimed.

Unfortunate for Ethan, Ross was standing right outside the door, before almost falling in at something he tripped by. Ethan and Benny turned around for Ross to see Ethan lying down on the bed and Benny standing above him. Benny gave a weak grin as Ethan shot up.

"Dad, this isn't," He stammered. Ross said nothing. "Um...I just was dropping your laundry off, but I think...I think I'll do it later." He said, walking out and closing the door with a shiver. Ethan groaned as Benny sighed.

"Foot down, E, I am sorry. I am not going to be your blonde Sofia Vegara." He said. Ethan rose an eyebrow.

"Why blonde? I said nothing about blondes"

"I just picture my girly self as a blonde. Plus, I have a blonde wig at home." Ethan rose an eyebrow. "For reasons untold. I feel like I'll need it soon..." He said, looking off into space. Ethan threw his hands out in the air.

"I'll pay you a hundred dollars to do it." Ethan proposed. Benny grinned, shaking his hand.

"Si, amigo." Benny said. Ethan smiled dazedly as he hugged Benny tightly.

"Thank you so much Benny." He said with a smile. Benny nodded. "Don't thank me yet; you are paying for my dinner." He said, licking his lips. Ethan giggled before Ross stumbled out the door again. Ethan stared at his dad before pulling away from Benny and scratching the back of his neck, embarrassed. Ross' eyes widened.

"I...um..forgot to tell you that your video game came in the mail today. I am just going to...leave it here." He said, putting the game on the desk with the lamp. Ethan smiled.

"It isn't what it looks like, Dad." Benny nodded happily. "Yeah! He is just happy that I agreed to be his Spanish babe." He said with a smirk and a wink. Ethan face palmed as Ross looked at the two in confusion.

"Okay then... I am gonna leave now..." Ross said awkwardly, walking out.

With that, Ethan let out a groan as he flopped face first on his bed.

* * *

Ethan adjusted the tie on his suit before he heard a knock on his window. He frowned before going up to it and gasping.

Benny hung from the window ledge as he desperately signaled Ethan to open the window. Ethan gasped as he opened it and let the spellmaster in. Ethan looked at Benny in confusion.

"I didn't want anyone to see me like...this." He explained, motioning to his dress. Ethan nodded in understanding as he watched Benny think for a minute.

"And hey, you know these fake boobs are _really_ uncomfortable." He whined, making Ethan's eyes widen in horror. Benny didn't see this though. "And don't even get me started on what panties feel like because I am telling you, they are riding up my butt-" Benny ranted, making Ethan want to gag.

"TMI dude. TMI." He said with a shudder. Benny shrugged as the two stood there in silence. Ethan looked at what Benny was wearing.

He seriously thought this through, with the blonde hair, a spell that made him a few inches shorter than Ethan, a slim, sparkly red dress. He wore black heels, and with those, it made him look about the same height as Ethan. Ethan grinned weakly, straightening his tie.

"Um...you look...nice?" He asked. Benny grinned as he pulled out a small vial in his purse and drank the liquid inside it. He took a breath and grinned at Ethan.

"Muchas gracias!" Benny said in a high, girly, creepily like Sophia Vegara voice. Ethan's eyes widened. "How did you get that accent in a day?" Benny smiled. "Ah, Ethan. That is magic, see?" Benny said, snapping his fingers and pulling out a spark. Ethan just laughed as he heard a doorbell.

"That must be Sarah and Steve. Let's go." He said, linking hands with the spellmaster and flashed him a smile. Benny faked a swoon.

"Anywhere with you, mi amor!" Benny said, rolling the 'r' as Ethan rolled his eyes and led his 'date' down the stairs. He adjusted his tie and smiled as he opened the door to be greeted by Sarah's beautiful face and her not so beautiful boyfriend.

"Oh! Ethan! Hi! Aren't you so excited?" She giggled. Steve grunted. "Yeah. Excited." He said in a low monotone. Ethan nodded awkwardly as he smiled, showing them Benny, er, Betty. He gave Sarah a flashy smile.

"Steve, Sarah, meet Betty! Betty, this is-" But Benny was already on it as he stretched out his arms and gave Sarah a tight and huge hug. He flashed her a charming smile and squeezed her shoulders. Ethan sighed silently; he may have been overdoing it, because Ethan saw Sarah wince. Benny was one for those tight embraces...

"Ah! Hola, Sarah. Ethan has told me, SO much about you." He said, still creepily sounding like an accurate Sophia Vegara [which was kind of scaring Ethan now]. Sarah looked at Betty in confusion as she scrunched up her face in thought.

"You know, you remind me so much of someone I know-" Ethan's eyes widened as he shook his head urgently.

"Must just be your imagination." He urged. "Now come on; reservations don't reserve themselves! I'll drive." He said. Steve flickered a seductive wink at Benny and kissed Sarah's cheek.

"You can take shotgun, hun." He said lowly, whistling as he looked at Betty, who blushed. "I'll stay in the back with her." He said, stretching out the last word as Benny's eyes widened in terror. Sarah nodded, unsure of her date as she followed Ethan out in the night sky.

Benny, who caught up to Ethan, was walking as fast as he could with a snarl on his face.

"Your girl's date was checking me out. Do something." He hissed quietly, gritting his words between his teeth. Ethan just shrugged as he threw his arm over Benny's shoulders and flashed him, er, her, a toothy smile.

"I don't blame him. You look hot." Benny's neck snapped forward as Ethan's laugh howled the night, seeing the way he made his best friend's mouth shape into an 'O'.

* * *

At the Steakhouse Palace, Ethan sat down beside Betty and Sarah sat down beside Steve. They created a small talk for a while and smiled as they place their orders. When the waiter was gone, Sarah launched into a conversation.

"So, Betty!" She said, catching Betty's attention, who perked up a bit. "What is it like, going to school at Hogwarts?" Benny almost spit out his water and looked at her in confusion.

"Wha-" He was interrupted by Ethan's voice. "You know! Hogwarts, the mock wizard school in Mexico." He explained, gritting the words through his teeth. Benny had a look of registration as he nodded.

"Ah, si! Hogwarts is, uh, great learning facility," He said. "I am in...Gryffindor." He said with a smirk. Ethan's smile faltered.

"Gryffindor? I reckoned you'd be quite the addition to Ravenclaw." He said, adding "Especially since Gryffindor was my house" through his teeth. Sarah frowned a bit as Benny bore a smile on his face.

"I am a TOTAL Gryffindor." He said, rolling the 'r'. "I fit in perrrrfectly." Ethan huffed. "With that knowledge, you might as well go to Hufflepuff" He said snarkily. Betty smiled beneath her gritting teeth as she sharply glared at Ethan.

"Go to Slytherin." She cursed. Ethan looked rather offended as Sarah chuckled awkwardly.

"This bread is really good." She said, interrupting the two's small argument. Ethan nodded as he took a bite out of the appetizer bread. Benny's look softened.

"Ai, I'm sorry, mi amor." He apologized. "I shouldn't have, said those things to you, especially when you hate Slytherin so much. Lo siento mucho" **[So sorry - As Of Google Translate]** He said sincerely. Ethan smiled fondly at his "girlfriend"

"No problem, my...sweet." He forced out, making Benny giggle. Sarah smiled.

"Now kiss it out, you two!" She said happily. Ethan and Betty's eyes widened. "WHAT?" They exclaimed in unison. Sarah's smile faltered. "Yeah, I am sure you both kissed when Betty came to Canada, no?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Betty was about to oppose when Ethan nodded.

"Of course!" He said, pulling Benny into a slow, passionate kiss. Benny's eyes widened as he kissed back, feeling incredibly awkward. They pulled apart, panting a bit as Sarah whistled happily.

"Damn, you two!" She said. "Brings Steve's kissing to shame." She joked around, poking Steve slightly. Steve just grunted as he winked at Betty. Sarah huffed as she glared at Ethan and smiled a fake grin.

"Ethan, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked through gritted teeth. Ethan nodded as he left the two alone.

Sarah pulled Ethan by the tie into the girl's washroom and pounded him to a wall, bringing her lips onto Ethan's. Ethan yelped as he finally got used to it as he wrapped his arms around Sarah and kissed back, running his hands through her brown hair. She pulled back slightly as she grinned.

"I know that is Benny. Beneath all that magic and plastic boobs." She whispered. Ethan nodded. "I thought you would." He whispered back. Sarah just smiled as they continued to kiss some more, going out into a full out make out session. Sarah smirked as she let Ethan unzip her dress and pulled him into a bathroom stall, moaning as she undid his tie. Ethan smiled.

Ten minutes later, Ethan and Sarah returned to the table, his hair ridden and Sarah's necklace tangled. She smiled dazedly at Ethan.

"Continue at home?" She asked seductively. Ethan nodded. "Of course." He whispered.

Just then, the two heard a cry and a slap from their table. They turned to see an infuriated Betty and a broken Steve, who tried to make a move on her. They almost broke into laughter as they saw Betty slap Steve with her purse, then her hand.

"Get away from me, BASTARDO!" She cursed, calling him 'bastard' in Spanish. Steve rubbed his cheek as Betty growled.

"Adios, perra." She growled, sauteing away from the boy after calling him a bitch. Steve then saw Sarah, who slapped him as well.

"You two faced, bitch. I never want to see you again, you fucking bastard." She cursed, following Betty's steps and sashayed away. Ethan, who was the only one left, decided to slap him too, with the bill.

"You are SO paying for this dinner, asshole!" He prompted, walking out as they left a very confused Steve to pay for their dinner.

* * *

 **A/N- I loved writing this one ;)**

 **And with that, drop a review, and adios!**

 **In Fangs, We Trrrrrrust. Lol.**


	4. Glued Together

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for It's Kind Of A Funny Story!  
**

 **This chapter was one out of the two ideas that my wonderful fanfic buddy PMed me a while back, and I decided to get started on them, because I feel as if it would be really funny, would it not? Of course, all rights and ideas of the plot go to my fanfic buddy, MBAV fan66, but the writing and the storyline is all meee! Jokes!**

 **Anyway, this is one of my rapid update days, because I am trying to get stuff done before I leave for Manhattan, and the only way to do that is by updating a few stories that I haven't been updating for a while, and then some one shots, because that sounds good, am I right?**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **MBAV fan66- Yup! Steve might want to know that his little love wasn't all cracked up to be, am I right? And I suppose above the money Ethan was paying Benny, he is going to need even MORE after what happened in that restaurant. Lol! And thanks for your idea(s) fanfic buddy! They are awesome. So enjoy this, and thanks for your review as always!**

 **123456789vampire- You're right; Benny must've sensed that he needed the wig for Ethan, and the cheerleading events that follow after the one shot! You know what I'm saying? Jokes! And two pairing kisses; a Bethan and an Ethara! But Ethara seemed a bit overpowered with the make-out session. Lol! Thanks for your review!**

 **And with that, I hope you like this! Drop a review or a suggestion, and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

It's Kind Of A Funny Story: Chapter 4: Glued Together

* * *

Benny stood in his room, browsing through his spellbook as he looked at the crispy pages, the night beamed through the windows. Rory was bouncing a ball at the ceiling and Ethan was finishing a video game before it blacked out. Ethan's eyes widened. He looked at Benny in annoyance to see Benny's hand extended, as if he just snapped. Ethan groaned.

"Dude, don't tell me you broke the video game console." He said in frustration. "I was just about to beat the boss level." Benny looked at Ethan in that 'Um, well, I kind of did' kind of way, as he shrugged helplessly, flashing him a week smile.

"Um, well...I...uh..." He stammered, but it stated the obvious; he was guilty. Ethan groaned as he threw the video game controller on the bed beside Rory, who was startled as he too rose up on the bed. Ethan sighed as he looked at the spellbook in Benny's hands and nearly face palmed.

"Come on, man!" He exclaimed. "How many times do I tell you not to spell when we're playing video games?" Benny scrunched up his face in thought. "Not very often, but I see your point." He said with a shrug, looking at the video game console, then through his spellbook. Rory frowned.

"Why can't we just rewire it?" He asked, clueless. Ethan rolled his eyes as Benny didn't bother explaining. So he explained it for him.

"Well, you see, Benny is a lazy ass, so he doesn't want to fix the mistakes he made by himself. Therefore, he is resulting to magic, yet again." He said annoyingly, looking at his best friend, slightly irritated. Rory looked at Benny in confusion.

"Wait, you are going to fix a problem you caused by magic...by magic?" He asked. Ethan smirked. "A valid point, vampire ninja." He teased, making Benny roll his eyes as he continued to frantically flip through the pages of the spellbook. He sighed.

"Don't question my wizard awesomeness, so just relax, okay? I got this." He said, about to say some random spell.

He uttered a few Latin words and then, something sticky appeared on his hands. He groaned, not wanting to touch it as he waved his hand frantically around, dropping his spellbook and acting all wild and freaking out.

"Oh my gosh there is something on my hand GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" He exclaimed, running around all over the place as Rory tried to slow him down by grabbing the hand that had the sticky stuff on it. Rory's eyes widened when he felt it mush against his hand. He started waving his hand around too, nearly pulling Benny along with him,.

"Oh my gosh there is something on my hand GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" Rory repeated, running around, and unknowingly dragging Benny behind him. Ethan jumped onto the bed as Rory continued to run across the room. Benny was able to screech to a stop, making Rory pull back and then fall onto Rory. Benny groaned, using his free hand to rub his head and stood up, Rory's hand still on his.

"What the hell, Rory?" He cursed, looking at the vampire. Rory shrugged helplessly. "Sorry B. I just, freaked out, y'know? Happens a lot." He ranted as Benny looked down at Rory's hand that intertwined with his. Benny frowned.

"You can, uh, let go now, Rory." He said eventually, smiling a bit amusingly. Rory nodded as he tried to let go of Benny's hand, but it was nearly impossible. Rory flashed a nervous smile at Benny as he yanked his arm as hard as he could, and then it was just no use. Benny saw that it wasn't working, so both boys continued to pull away from each other.

"Rory, you can let go now!" Benny said, quite panicked as he tried his best to pull away from the blonde. Rory even tried using his foot to pull the hands apart, but it was hopeless; the two wouldn't get their hands off each other.

Ethan watched this all happen, wishing for some popcorn or something. That was when it hit Ethan.

"Benny, what spell did you try using?" Benny sighed. "A binding spell. I thought maybe I could bind the wires together or something...or was it a gluing spell..." He thought, using his free hand to stroke his cheek absentmindedly in thought. Ethan shook his head.

"Nevertheless, whatever spell you may have used, I think that sticky stuff was some sort of magical glue. Maybe you glued you and Rory together when he grabbed your stuck hand." He said with a shrug, reading a comic book. The two boys' eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" They yelled in unison. Ethan shrugged as he looked into the spellbook and sighed.

"It says here that the spell only lasts 24 hours. So I assume that you guys are like that for twenty four hours. Your spell wouldn't have fixed the video console anyway." He said with a shrug. Benny groaned as he looked at Rory in annoyance.

"So I am going to have to stay stuck with this _moron_ for the next twenty four hours! You are talking about being stuck to Rory until..." He looked at the clock. "12 o'clock tonight?!" He said. Rory's eyes widened in protest as well.

"Wait! There is school tomorrow! How are we going to deal with this for a WHOLE DAY?!" He said with a shocked expression. Ethan shrugged.

"I guess." He said with sigh.

The two of them groaned as they sat on their bed in unison. Ethan sighed as he looked at the two pessimistic teens. He shrugged, his eyes reading hope at his two hopeless friends. He scrunched up his face in thought.

"I am sure that you guys we'll deal with it perfectly." He said with a sigh, walking out of the room, throwing a feeble "See you at school tomorrow" as he left, his words hanging in the air, the two boys looking after him.

Benny groaned as he closed his lights with his free hand and collapsed on his bed. Rory shrugged as he climbed into the bed with Benny. Benny looked at Rory in disbelief as he shook his head in disgust, throwing him off, his hand hanging over the side of the bed.

"Uh, no." He said bluntly, making Rory sleep on the floor with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

At school, Benny groaned as he walked down the halls, hand in hand with Rory, in the same clothes they wore the previous night. People snickered as Rory groaned, sighing as the two walked up to a incredulous Sarah, a smirking Erica, and a groaning Ethan. Ethan looked at the two guys in disbelief.

"No way...you guys came here with your PJ's?" He asked. Benny looked down at his Star Wars jammies and Rory's ducky pajamas. Benny sighed, face palming with his only free hand as he watched a few girls smirk as they walked by.

"I didn't know how to change with...him attached to my hand, so we just went to school like this." Rory sighed. "I am so lucky I didn't just wear boxers tonight." He added, making Benny gag. Erica laughed.

"You two look more gay than usual!" She cracked the joke, making the two boys sigh in annoyance. Sarah smiled a little as she handed them her sweater.

"Well, I don't know how this is going to work out, but one of you can wear my sweater." Benny sighed. "It'd be useless; there is two sleeves, and one of my arms are attached to a dipstick. I think I'll be fine." He said with a groaned. "I've been through worse." He added.

The bell rang, and everyone went their separate ways for class. Rory groaned.

"Dude, I have biology. Let's scoot." He said, dragging Benny away. Benny shook his head. "Um, I have gym. And I can't miss this, or my mark goes down." He said with a groan. Rory's eyes boggled as he shook his head.

"No way are we doing that. How would we be able to move around when our hands are stuck together?" He said in disbelief. Benny shrugged. "Best out of...erm...one?" He prompted, and Rory seemed to know what he was thinking. He nodded, and they used their free hands.

"Rock, paper, scissors, lizards SPOCK!" He played. Rory groaned as Benny pulled out lizard and Rory pulled out paper. Benny beamed.

"I win, because paper can suffocate a lizard," He explained, but Rory just shook his head in annoyance. "Whatever, let's just do this now, or else we'll be late. " He paused, then looked at Benny with steely eyes.

"I swear, if we get pummeled by any sort of dodge balls, this is your fault." He sneered, dragging Benny to the gymnasium.

* * *

Benny and Rory entered the cafeteria, Rory limping as Benny had a black bruise on his eye. Ethan's eyes widened.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" He asked. Rory growled at Benny.

"Well this smart ass dragged us to gym, and then we were playing dodgeball. And then I am sure you guys know the rest." He said with a groan. Benny rose his hand [er, his free hand] in defeat as he sighed. "What? I had to, or else my mark goes down." He said with a sigh. Rory's eyes widened as a blonde girl walked by. He looked at Benny in fear.

"Oh no." He muttered. Benny rose his eyebrow. "What?" He asked. Rory blushed as he lowered his eyes down in guilt.

"I made a date with Diane Grayson, and it is tonight. At 9." Benny's eyes widened. "How is this going to work?!" Rory narrowed his eyes in determination.

"It's gonna work. It _has_ to." He said with a smile.

* * *

Benny and Rory entered the bar, Benny limping as Rory had a black eye. The bartender was about to question their age, but then sighed as he realized that they probably needed this. He sighed as he poured them a beer for each guy.

[Some bartender, huh?]

"What the hell happened to you guys?" He asked. Benny and Rory exchanged looks as they sighed.

"Girls obviously think that it is weird for two guys to be stuck together, then cancel a date. Isn't that weird?" He said with a sigh. The bartender frowned as he slid down a few beers their way. With their free hands, Rory and Benny clinked glasses.

"To underage drinking, you fucking asshole." Rory said. "I seriously could've landed a date with Diane." He said with a groan, sipping a bit of his beer. Benny shrugged. "What can you do, huh Rorster? I suppose girls come and go, but staying stuck together with you. It taught me something." Benny paused.

"You are as much as a moron as I expected."

Surprisingly, the two laughed away, their worries away.

...

"Benny!" Rory scolded at his staggering friend, who leaned on Rory's shoulder, hands still attached to his. "I told you not to drink that last beer." He said with a groan as Benny hiccuped, falling to the ground, hand now detached off of Rory's. He giggles.

"Soft ground." He murmured. Rory's eyes widened as he looked at his two free hands.

"It's midnight! We're done!" He looked at the drunk spellmaster and stuck out his tongue.

"Goodbye sucker!" He said with a grin, laughing as he ran away happily, leaving the drunk spellmaster slumped on the ground.

He then came back, groaning as he carried Benn off the ground and huffed.

"Right. You're drunk." He said in realization, zooming off with Benny as the two sped off into the night sky.

* * *

 **A/N- I'm tired; this is the best that I could do.**

 **Anyway, drop a review or a suggestion, and I hope you laughed, because as you may know; this is [kind of] a funny story. :)**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	5. Definitely A Sign

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of It's Kind Of A Funny Story!  
**

 **This one was requested by my wonderful fanfic buddy, MBAV fan66, who suggested the classic "the best friend helping their shy, but adorable, friend woo a girl by using a bunch of stuff" kind of story! And I actually decided to one up that with a lot more than just that. I was watching some sitcoms, and I saw the scenario, and all of the sudden, this amazing idea popped in my head. I am so excited now, and I hope I get some laughs out of you loveable people ;**

 **On some other notes, I am starting to write some drafts for some other stories in different fandom, specifically my new MBAV crossover with Fangirl, an amazing book. I mean, it isn't really counted as a crossover, but on the other hand, it kind of is. I dunno. You'll see what I mean when I post it [whenever that is]. But I am excited to draw readers from both fandoms, if you know what I mean. And I am starting to write the first few chapters of a certain musical fic that is coming out this November. Or even earlier. You know how I work ;) And finally, some fairytale fans are gonna be happy when I say I finally have an official plot/plan out for the next addition of the Kingdom's End trilogy! Are you as excited as I am? So that is some TOBN news for y'all. Jokes! :)**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **Willowleaf- That is a good idea! I mean, isn't that the kind of shit Benny and Ethan would pull off, right? Some adorable biking hijinks are coming your way! Jokes! And imagine if they did try to get out of the PJ's! Geez, I can just see it now. Benny's leg over Rory's head, trying to squeeze out of the PJ's, and Rory bouncing all over the place, Benny's head stuck in the head-hole of the pajamas, and then Benny is dragged all over the place. Bonus scene; review if you can imagine it]. Jokes! Anyways, thanks for the review!**

 **123456789vampire- Looks like Bethory written all over it! Jokes! I am glad you think it was epic! I try my best to be as epic as I can be. Jokes! And Rory is a great friend indeed. I want one with me right now :) Thanks for your review as always ;)**

 **MBAV fan66- Yup! Benny/Rory lesson #31: Never play dodgeball when magically stuck to someone's hand. Actually...Benny/Rory lesson #1: Don't get magically stuck to someone's hand! Jokes! And Dianne should've just taken it. I mean, I would DIE to get Rory on a date, let alone RORY AND BENNY! EEKS! That sounds fangfully magical! Jokes! And no drunk flirting from drunk Benny! Rory must be relieved. Jokes! Thanks for your review, fanfic buddy!**

 **And with that, drop a review, and start reading already!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

It's Kind Of A Funny Story: Chapter 5: Definitely A Sign

* * *

"It's not gonna work Benny" Ethan said, walking down the halls with his best friend, turning at a corner as Benny shrugged, sipping a bit of his coffee as he looked into Ethan's eyes with a smirk pasted on his face.

"You don't know that!" He protested, his voice high and breathy like it always is. Ethan sighed as he neared his locker, putting his combination in his lock and looking at Benny with a roll of his eyes, looking at his friend in confusion.

"I do know that. I can...sense it. I'm a Seer, remember?" He said with the roll of his eyes. Benny shrugged. "Well, I mean, anything goes, am I right? The future is unpredictable!" Ethan looked at Benny with disbelief in his eyes as he took out his textbooks, replacing them with the ones in his hands. He sighed.

"No! No, Benny, it isn't gonna happen." He said, slamming his locker as he desperately tried to out-walk Benny, but the spellmaster caught up to him, turning around to get to his class. Benny, however, spun him on his shoulders as he looked at his friend straight in the eye.

"C'mon, E! You have to try this." Benny protested with a sigh. Ethan shrugged. "But there is no way it'll work! It never works in the movies, it will not work in reality. It'll _definitely_ not work for us. I mean, our luck sucks." Ethan said with a shrug. "It is totally final." Benny's eyes widened.

"Not true! Name five times when we got bad luck." Benny said, his voice all serious. Ethan rose an eyebrow, but started counting anyway.

"Well, one. The Lucifractor. Major bad luck." He said with a shudder, remembering the terrible luck he had on his date with Sarah. Benny shrugged, as if he didn't just lose.

"That is only one." He pointed out. Ethan smirked.

"There was also the dead dog. And the cheerleaders. The evil tree? Jesse's return at the school dance? Your evil twin? And then there was the time when the hockey Frankenstein...oh, and let's not forget when Sarah got possessed..." Benny shook his head in disappointment.

"Whatever. Not our point here." He said with a little bit of annoyance. Ethan rolled his eyes as Benny grinned.

"C'mon dude! This is your chance! You could actually do this. We can pull this off." He said reassuringly. Ethan shook his head as they started to near the classroom.

"There is no way." Benny shook his head in denial.

"We so can! All I have to do is hide in the bushes near her window porch, and hide. Then you just shower her with words from your heart. I will hold up a whiteboard, and write down some helpful tips. If it's dark, I'll even shine a light on it." He explained with a shrug. Ethan rose an eyebrow as he frowned.

"Seriously, why can't I just do it myself? A little low key, and what not, but why can't I do it?" He asked. It was Benny's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" He questioned. "Could you, Ethan? Could you." He said with a non believing look. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"I'm not doing it." He finalized. Benny grinned as he winked deviously. "I don't need your permission." He said with a sly smile. Ethan's eyes widened in horror as he nodded his head frantically. Benny smirked in accomplishment as Ethan shuddered.

"Please don't! Fine, we'll do this." He said with a sigh. "Let's add this to the things bad luck is given to us. But this time, we are basically asking for it." Ethan added, shaking his head as Ethan and Benny neared the class. Benny smiled.

"You won't regret it, E! It'll be a huge success!" He said with a big grin. Ethan rolled his eyes as Benny pat his back.

"I can't believe I am letting you talk me into this." Ethan said with a groan, fearing what was to come.

* * *

Benny and Ethan neared Sarah's house at midnight, the whole place pitch dark. Ethan shook nervously as a cold breeze washed upon the two. Benny was wearing pitch black clothing, and he was holding a whiteboard under his arm, markers and a flashlight in his hand as Ethan hesitated.

"I don't want to do this." He said with a shiver, turning around. Benny shook his head as he stopped him, spinning him back around in the direction of Sarah's house. He shook his head with a small grin on his face.

"No no no no no no no no. You are doing this. We didn't waste four hours of our time practicing and finding her house for nothing." He said with a smile. Ethan looked at the house with fear, before nodding fearfully, the two getting into the backyard and Ethan walking to the front of the wall, looking up to see Sarah's bedroom window. Or so she hoped.

Anyway, Benny hid behind the bushes and gave him a thumbs up.

"Go get her, E!" He cheered quietly, Ethan nodding nervously as he picked up a small rock and threw it at her window. Unfortunately, he missed, and ended up hitting the wall, Benny frowning with a groan.

"Advice: Never try out for _anything_." Benny said disappointingly, making Ethan roll his eyes as he tried again, making the aim perfect, and the rock hitting her window.

 _Unfortunately_ for Ethan, he had thrown the rock so hard, that he actually cracked the window's glass, making him yelp in shock. Benny's eyes widened as he duck, not wanting to witness the rage of Sarah.

"I'm screwed." Ethan whimpered quietly, making him incredibly nervous. Benny nodded behind the bushes. "You're getting sucked dry." He added. Ethan shot his friend a angry look as Sarah practically flung the window open.

"What the hell?" Sarah asked in fury, looking down to see a very scared Ethan. Her expression softened a little.

"Ethan?" She asked in confusion. Ethan nodded as Benny grinned, standing up where he wouldn't get seen, and started to pull up signs. Ethan sneaked a glance at his friends and started to speak to Sarah at the top of his lungs.

"SARAH, I THINK YOU ARE REALLY-" Sarah shushed him.

"Shh! My parents will hear you!" She squeaked, making Ethan nod in understanding as he lowered his voice.

"sarah, i think you are really pretty" He whispered very quietly, making Sarah roll her eyes.

"I have super hearing, Ethan. Just please." She pleaded, making Ethan break into a sweat; he was not succeeding whatsoever. He looked at Benny with a helpless shrug as Benny held up the whiteboard that said "be cooler" across it. Ethan nodded a bit as he looked at Sarah with wide eyes.

"Sarah, I think you are really awesome, and I love the way...um...I uh.." Sarah looked at him with a little smirk as Benny quickly wiped off the words that "Be cool", and scribbled "STOP STUTTERING YOU IDIOT" on there. Ethan shot him an annoyed look as he nodded, looking at Sarah with building confidence.

"Sarahithinkyouarethebestpersonontheearthandiwanttoloveyoufortherestofyourimmortallifeandbeyourboyfriendbecauseiloveeverythingaboutyouyourhairyourcoolskillsandiloveyoutopices-" Sarah interrupted him there.

"Ethan, I don't understand, slow down." Benny rolled his eyes and brought up another piece of advice, shining the flashlight at Ethan's feet to alert him of the sign. Ethan sneaked a glance as he squinted to see what Benny wrote.

'WE ARE NOT IN A RACE. SLOW YOUR EXCITED ASS DOWN" He wrote. Ethan rolled his eyes a bit as he looked back up at Sarah.

"Sarah, I think you are the best person on the earth." He admitted. "I love everything about you. And..I..."

All of the sudden, a flashlight shone in Ethan's face. He shrieked as the light blinded his eyes. Sarah's eyes widened as Ethan started to run around all over the place. He looked at Benny's direction, who was shaking the flashlight all over the place. He could be seen writing something down frantically as he pulled out the whiteboard.

'THERE'S A RACCOON ATTACKING ME!" The sign said in capitals. Ethan's eyes widened in horror as Benny screamed, starting to run around all over the place as he was seen visibly by Sarah, who covered her mouth in shock.

"HELP!" He shrieked. "THERE'S A RACCOON ON MY BACK!" He yelled. And he wasn't lying either; a black raccoon was scattered on his back, clawing at Benny.

"BENNY!" Ethan yelled through his gritted teeth, trying to chase the spellmaster around and get him.

Eventually, they got the racoon off his back, and Sarah started to giggle a bit. Ethan looked at Benny, twitching his eye a bit as if he wanted to claw his eyes out. Benny got the sign and wrote something, then showed it to Sarah.

'I'm sorry...?' It read. Sarah covered her mouth, trying to stifle her laughs as Ethan face palmed, shoving Benny to the side. He fell, a small 'oof!' being heard in the background. Ethan looked at Sarah in complete embarrassment.

"He...was..uh...I...um.." He stammered sheepishly, not being able to finish the sentence.

Sarah smiled as she floated down, getting right in front of Ethan. Ethan gulped as he looked at Sarah, waiting for the slap...

Which came. Hard.

"Is that really what you woke me up for? I was on a date, Ethan!" She hissed. Ethan was about to burst into tears. "I'm really sorry, Sarah, but-"

Sarah then kissed Ethan on the lips, very passionately and quickly.

Ethan's eyes widened as Sarah let go, smiling a bit as she flew back to her room in a flash.

Ethan looked at Benny, who was on the ground, writing something else on the whiteboard.

'At least you got a kiss' He wrote. Ethan's eyes were flamed with anger and annoyance as he started to chase Benny down the streets, a small grin on his face as he turned a corner, Benny yelling the whole way.

* * *

 **A/N- I don't really feel funny today, but here ya go. Sorry if that sucked :P**

 **But anyway, drop a review/suggestion, and I hope I [kinda] made you laugh, since this is a [kind of] funny story**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	6. And That's Why You Always Wear A Helmet

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter It's Kind Of A Funny Story!**

 **So this prompt was suggested by Willowleaf, who requested a young Benny/Ethan one shot about bicycle learning! YAY! I think I'll keep this one friendly, because he/she never specified anything, but nevertheless, here ya go!**

 **I remember when I first learned how to ride my bike...it was a struggle. A funny one though! I'll probably take my own faults and put it in the story. So some of the stuff may have been a true event that happened! It'll probably make you laugh...or so I hope...**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **123456789vampire- Yup! The raccoons were just an excuse to get Benny out in the open, to be honest. Plus, we 'ought to thank them for putting Ethan and Sarah together, right? Jokes! Anyway, thanks for the review!**

 **Willowleaf- Glad you found it funny! And the title is kind of misleading, isn't it. Well, misleading is who I am! Well, not really. Jokes! But cliches is definitely me! I will try and keep it unique though...hope it works out..jokes! Well, glad you laughed, and I hope you like what I written for your idea!**

 **MBAV fan66- Nevertheless, I think Sarah got rid of her "date" soon enough, no? Jokes! And raccoon encounters, eh? I remember one started to chase me a while back when I was younger...good, but scary, times...jokes! Anyway, thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy! And keep on keeping on (Acting's Cool reference; great podcast for all you Atticus Mitchell and Adam DiMarco fans :D)**

 **So with that, enjoy this one shot, and make sure you drop a review as well! I NEED IDEAS! Jokes!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

It's Kind Of A Funny Story: Chapter 6: And That's Why You Always Wear A Helmet

* * *

"Hey, B?" A sixteen year old Ethan asked his friend.

"Yeah, E?" A seventeen year old Benny responded.

"Remember that time you taught me how to ride a bike?" Ethan asked, his eyes glinting mischief. Benny groaned.

"Ugh...don't remind me..." He mumbled, his thoughts drawing to that fateful day...

* * *

 ** _Ten Years Ago..._**

Seven year old Benny looked boredly at his best friend, Ethan, who was six years old at the time. They were both in Benny's room, playing video games as always. They just finished the level, and Benny put his video game controller aside.

"I am so boooored." He moaned, shoving his face in his pillow as his words were muffled. Ethan rolled his eyes as he pressed pause on the video game he was playing. He looked at his best friend in confusion, tilting his head slightly.

"How are you bored?" He asked. "We just finished Plants VS Zombies! You should be happy! We get to play another game now!" Benny rolled his eyes as he flopped on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He then sat up and looked at the smaller boy.

"We have to do something outside! It's so sunny! Let's plaaaay!" He cheered, making Ethan roll his eyes.

"You are starting to sound like my mom." He objecting, making Benny roll his eyes as well.

"Well, then your mom is right! We need to get out and smell the roses!" Ethan scrunched up his face. "It isn't rose season, Benny. That is what my dad said. He's friend with the local florist!" He said with a proud smile. Benny sighed as he stood up on the bed, bouncing up and down a bit.

"C'mon! My grandma just got me a new bike, and I can always lend you my old one! She even got me a Batman helmet, so you can have my old Robin helmet! C'mon, E! Whatcha say? Wanna go biking?" Benny asked excitingly, bobbing his head up and down. Ethan stopped everything he was doing as he looked at Benny with wide eyes.

"W-What?" He asked. "Why do you ask? Of course I know how to ride my bike! It's not like I don't ride my bike since I am on my training wheels still!" He ranted nervously, before slapping his hand on his forehead in disappointment; he just let out his biggest secret. Benny looked at Ethan in shock.

"Do...Ethan?" He asked. "Do you not know how to ride a bike?" Ethan's cheeks were flushed bright red.

"Y-Yeah! Of course I know how to ride a bike? What kind of dumb question is that?" He asked embarrassedly, his voice high and pitchy. Benny crossed his arms in protest.

"I mean a two wheeled bike. No training wheels." Ethan avoided Benny's glance shyly.

"No." He said rather sadly. Benny jumped off his bed as he looked at Ethan, bringing him up to his feet as well. He had his 'I got a crazy idea' kind of look on, and he stared at Ethan with wide, emerald eyes, that were oddly excited.

"Then I _have_ to teach you!" He said. Ethan frowned a bit. "U-Um, I don't think that is a good idea," Ethan sputtered, still not looking up into the older boy's eyes. Benny pushed his shoulder softly, making Ethan blush a bit.

"Why not? It's not like you're scared, right?" Ethan shuddered at the statement, and Benny's smile faltered a bit.

"Oh no. You aren't really scared, are you?" Tears brimmed the edges of young Ethan's eyes as Benny rubbed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Hey! Don't cry! That is what I am here for! To help you overcome your fear!" He said proudly, hands on hips like a superhero. Ethan sighed, knowing he couldn't get out of this one, and he nodded reluctantly, making Benny whoop.

"Yes!" He cheered. "This is gonna be awesome!" He said with a wide grin. Ethan slung on a light jacket as he looked at his friend in slight confusion.

"Why are you so eager to help me anyway?" Ethan whimpered softly, making Benny blush.

"No reason." He answered quickly, voice high as he said nothing more. Ethan giggled a bit, and the duo walked out of the room and out the front door.

...

"Okay, so steady. Balance a bit." Benny ordered, stepping on his tippy toes as he held Ethan's back steadily. The two went to a small park near Benny's house, and there was a perfect place to practice riding a bike. Ethan, however, was terrified, as he wobbled a bit.

"I'm scared!" He wailed, struggling to keep balance. Benny had his own helmet on as he went to get his bike that was laid on the grass to demonstrate how to ride the bike. It was about the same size as Ethan's, and was jet black. His old bike, the one that Ethan was using, was red, like his Robin helmet.

"This thing is so hard to balance on!" Ethan protested, trying to get ahold of it. Benny rolled up to him with ease on his bike, putting his feet down.

"Try doing this first," He said, demonstrating as he balanced himself on the bike with his two feet still on the ground. Ethan mimicked Benny, and managed to find balance. He grinned in accomplishment as he continued to practice.

After half an hour and a pack of band aids later, Ethan was able to balance himself on the bike. He grinned happily as he rode around the pavement on the bike, speeding up a little, but wobbling every now and then.

"I am doing it! Benny! I am doing it!" He said proudly, feet now on the pedals as he slowly started to balance while pedaling. Benny grinned as Ethan turned around to stare at Benny.

"I bet I can challenge you to a race now!" Ethan said, driving straight off the pavement and onto the grass, towards a duck pond. Benny's eyes widened.

"Um, E?" He asked highly. Ethan didn't seem to notice this as he held his head up high, closing his eyes and taking a breath.

"I can do it with my eyes closed!" He boasted.

"Ethan?" He asked a bit higher, his voice squeaking a bit. Ethan didn't hear him still as he was nearing the duck pond.

"This is actually so much fun! What was I so scared of?" He yelled over the wind that sped past him. Benny hopped on his bike and chased after the young boy.

"THAT DUCK POND!" He yelled, making Ethan open his eyes and see the bright blue duck pond, the peaceful yellow ducks floating on it calmly.

"AHHH!" He yelled, slamming his hand on the front wheel brakes, which he soon figured out was a bad decision.

His front wheel froze, making him yell in surprise as his entire bike flipped over at the force, landing Ethan in the middle of the duck pond. Benny's eyes widened in horror as he biked his way there, braking slowly as he leaned over the duck pond.

"Ethan?" He questioned nervously.

Ethan was on his back, head slightly up as a lilypad sat on his head, all soggy and wet. A frog was on the lilypad, and ducks swam around him frantically. He took off his helmet to watch as a large amount of water spilled out. Ethan spit out a stream of water as Benny giggled slightly at the sight.

"On the bright side E," He said with a weak grin. "You are _really_ good with ducks. And I like ducks. I'm a sucker for those cute birds." Ethan angrily threw the lilypad at Benny, splashing it on his face. Benny yelped, stumbling a bit at the pressure as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, face to face with a police officer.

"Sir, you aren't allowed to be in the duck pond." He said, looking over at Ethan, who weakly waved from his spot in the pond. Benny crossed his arms sassily, surprisingly fighting back the authorities.

"Says who?" He objected. The police officer boredly pointed to a sign beside the pond that said "No people should swim in the duck pond". Benny blushed embarrassedly.

"Um...heh..." He said weakly, scratching the back of his neck. The police officer looked at the two boys and pulled out a notepad.

"Where are your folks, eh kid?" Benny was flabbergasted, not knowing what to do.

"Um...it's kind of a funny story..." He said, before signaling Ethan to get on the bike. Ethan nodded as he picked up the helmet besides him and splashed his way towards his bike. The police officer's eyes widened at the escape being so visible as Benny quickly kicked him in the groins, likewise to the movie he watched.

"Sorry, but if movie people can do it, so can I! Seeya!" He exclaimed, throwing on his helmet as the police officer doubled over. Benny looked behind to see the angry man, who started to run after the two. Benny got on his bike and chased after Ethan.

"C'mon E!" Let's get out of here!" He yelled, pedalling as fast as he could, away from the officer.

They biked alongside the sidewalk, when there was a bump, sending Benny off balance and onto the grass, where to his luck, was a pile of dog poop that wasn't picked up. He landed face first into the squishy brown stuff, tasting a bit of it.

"Yuck!" He yelled, spitting it out. Ethan braked slowly, turning around to see Benny in a pile of dog poop.

"On the bright side, B," He said, mimicking Benny. "You are _really_ good with dogs. Who knows? Maybe the dog poo might give you powers!" He said excitingly. Benny, who wasn't so amused, flung a scoop of dog poop at Ethan, making it go splat on his chest.

"Ahem," A voice said, making Benny and Ethan look up to see a police officer, tapping his foot impatiently. Benny weakly smiled.

"Heh...hey, police guy? You...um...gonna join us in the soothing relaxation of..uh...dog droppings?" He asked, holding a bit of the icky stuff.

* * *

"Yeah. The police had a serious talk with my grandma, who talked to me after. Not fun." Benny pouted, looking at his friend. Ethan grinned a bit as he laughed at the recurring memory. Benny frowned a bit in confusion.

"Why'd you ask?" He questioned. Ethan blushed a bit, avoiding the spellmaster's glance.

"I...umm..my baby cousin is scared to throw his training wheels off, and he is staying over for the day, so umm...would you help me out? You helped me, so I figure you can help little Billy out." He asked meekly. Benny had a wide grin as he shot up from the bed, smiling at the shorter teen.

"I'd thought you'd never ask!" He exclaimed excitingly, racing out the door quickly.

Ethan smiled a bit as he brought a towel and some cologne in his bag: you never know, right?

* * *

 **A/N- And that is that! Hope you liked it, Willowleaf!**

 **Drop a review/suggestion, and I hope you laughed, because this is kind of a funny story :)**

 **In Fangs, We Trust**


	7. Us Drunks Have To Stick Together

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of It's Kind Of A Funny Story!**

 **I think this is going to be my last update for a while, because I am currently finishing some chapters for upcoming stories that I want to post by their deadline, so sorry in advance if you don't see much of me this week. I think if I am ever going to update, it is going to be The Supernatural Chronicles Of Team V or The Royals, or both. But I will try and post regularly, so don't worry; I'm not saying goodbye yet :)**

 **As for this one, it is another TOBN original, and I think you and I will like this one very much. I mean, it involves one of my favorite funny prompts, and I think it is pretty funny. But maybe that's just me: you all will have to be the judge of that :)**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **Willowleaf- I am glad you liked it! I really loved your idea, because of how it made me laugh as well, and I just _had_ to add more of the reckless adventures the small Benny and Ethan went through! So yay! I am glad you loved it :) Thanks for your review!  
**

 **MBAV fan66- I know! I had to slip that in! It made so much sense at the time! Who knows; maybe the title will show up in the story more often! And don't worry fanfic buddy! It's all good! I mean, riding a bike without someone to teach you is hard enough. I promise if we ever meet up someday, I'll teach you! It'll be fun! Jokes! Thanks for your review fanfic buddy!**

 **And with that, I hope you drop a review/suggestion, and...**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S- They are all in college in this fic, and are legal to drink. Okay? Okay. :)**

 **P.P.S- The song that is mentioned briefly is from one of Atticus' many works. If you can guess what movie it's from, you will get some of my famous internet cookies :)**

* * *

It's Kind Of A Funny Story: Chapter 7: Us Drunks Have To Stick Together

* * *

If there was five things that Ethan learned about their friendship on that fatal night, it was this:

1\. Benny may be a shy singer who happens to be amazing at singing, but has a terrible stage fright,  
But when you add alcohol, he'll sing like there is no tomorrow, along with some crazy bad dance.

2\. Sarah may be that discreet crusher who smiles and is never too forward with someone,  
But when you hand her a shot of vodka, say goodbye to all inhibitions and add condoms.

3\. Erica may be some strong and really brave girl who never cries,  
But when you hand her a cup of beer in that infamous red plastic cup, she'll cry you a river.

4\. Rory may be a _really_ good secret keeper who is always happy with his friends, and never gossips,  
But when you give him a bottle of spiked punch, get ready for a lot of revelations you would never want to hear. Ever.

And finally, number 5:

In order for their friendship to work, at least one person _must_ be sober.

* * *

It was a pretty reckless night.

Ethan was somehow convinced to go to a club near their college building, thanks to invites from Erica and Sarah. Rory and Benny obviously tagged along, and the five of them went clubbing that night, all dressed up fancily and everything.

Of course, since this was an average and reckless club, there was alcohol. And a lot of it too.

People were taking shots and playing a bunch of drunk drinking games, and a band was blaring in the background.

Halfway through the night, and almost everyone was drunk. Luckily, Ethan had his still sober friends with him, and they stuck close together. Erica sighed.

"Tell me again why we aren't on the dance floor, shaking up a storm" She complained, shaking her head. Rory grinned.

"Because Benny is gonna fulfill his dream!" He said with a smile, shooting a wide grin towards the shaking spellmaster, who glared at him with steely eyes. He said nothing though as Ethan rubbed his back reassuringly.

"It's alright, B. We already know how much of a great singer you are! You'll knock 'em dead. Besides; it's not every day your band gets to perform at a fucking club." Ethan pointed out, beaming. Benny smiled weakly as one of Benny's bandmates gave Benny the thumbs up. They were going on soon.

"I-I don't want to do this." He whimpered. "How'd you find out about the band, anyway? The only person who knew was Rory, and he is the only one I trust with my secrets." He said, making Rory smile with a wide grin.

"That's right! I am a vault for your secrets, and I am locked tight!" He said with a happy bounce.

"He's right," Ethan pointed out, shrugging. Rory was actually pretty good at secret keeping, and he has kept multiple secrets; not only for his friends, but for others too. Sarah interrupted their little side tracked conversation.

"One of your bandmates posted this picture of you singing on YouTube. You were actually so good, Benny, and I swear, you sounded amazing. Are you sure you aren't gonna take this as a career choice or something?" She asked, pulling out her phone to show Benny, singing one of Queen's songs with his band. Benny ducked his head embarrassedly.

"God, that is terrible. No one was supposed to know about this; especially you guys. I am terrible at singing." Benny mumbled, burying his face in his hands. Erica leaned forward to see the video and her eyes widened a bit.

"Actually, this is pretty good, dork. I'd buy your album any time." She said, smiling at the spellmaster. Benny paled considerably at the thought.

"I-I have to go. I need a drink." He said quickly, dashing past his friends as went through all the drunk dancers on the dance floor. At this rate, almost the whole party was drunk, and wouldn't really notice anything if they could. Ethan looked in the direction his friend went and sighed.

"Spellmaster search party?" He asked softly. Everyone nodded.

"Spellmaster search party. We'll meet back here in twenty minutes, and hopefully Benny will be with us by then." Sarah agreed with a small nod.

Everyone then separated and searched through the crowds to find Benny.

...

It had been fifty minutes, and Ethan still hasn't heard from his friends. He'd been waiting by the edge of the stage, looking desperately for not only Benny, but his friends.

All of the sudden, he caught sight of Sarah, who was leaning against this guy he didn't know. He also doubted that she knew him, therefore he walked up to her, dodging all the dancing bodies on the dance floor of the loud club. He fiddled with the edge of the blazer he wore, tugging at its seam. He shooed away the drunk guy a bit and was face to face with a booze smelling Sarah, a glass in her hand.

"Sarah!" He exclaimed over the loud band that blared in the background. "I've been waiting for you guys! Have you found Benny yet? And...and are you drinking?" He questioned loudly, ranting. Sarah whistled loudly, ruffling her hair wildly as she stared at Ethan with blown-wide eyes.

"Hey _Ethie_!" She slurred, smiling as she leaned against Ethan, hands on his shoulders as she sighed dreamily. "Or is it E? I mean, that's what Benny calls you, and you are pretty close. And I will do _ANYTHING_ to get closer to you, sweetie," She leered, her breathe thickening with booze. Ethan's eyes widened.

"Sarah...are you drunk?" He asked in shock. Sarah laughed loudly, catching a few stares.

"Vampires can't get _drunk_ , Ethan. DUH!" She exclaimed loudly, laughing again as she jabbed her finger at Ethan's chest.

"You know, I _know_ you're single, and I wanna be the lucky girl to be yours." She flirted, twirling her hair frantically. She turned her head around, placing a finger on Ethan's lips before he could even say anything. She whispered rather loudly, jabbing her thumb towards the exit.

"Y'know, we can get out. Get a little _crazy._ " She giggled now, hiccuping in between. "Whatcha say, pretty boy?" She slurred. Ethan watched as she toppled over a bit, letting Ethan catch her before she can hit the ground. She smiled.

"My herrrro." She slurred, launching into a lot more giggles. Ethan sighed, slinging her arm over his shoulder.

"Sarah, you're drunk. I'm bringing you home, and we are gonna find the others. C'mon." He demanded, carrying the intoxicated vampire on his arms.

...

Ethan and the drunken Sarah finally spotted a waft of short, dusty blonde hair. It was Rory, talking with a few people he recognized from their college. It was Rory's roommate, and her boyfriend. Ethan groaned when he spotted a red plastic bottle in his hand; great. He wondered what Rory's drunk personality would be...

"Hey! E-Dog! Wazzup?" He yelled loudly, waving his hands wildly as he burped a bit. The rather intoxicated college couple giggled, smiling. Ethan groaned; he did not want to deal with a drunk Rory right now...

"Rory. We have to go. Now." Ethan demanded, pulling Rory's arm a bit. Sarah left Ethan's side to stagger towards the college boy Rory was talking to.

"Hey," She slurred, both young adults drunk. The girlfriend crossed her arms rather jealously as Sarah smiled. "You are cute." She said with a smile. The boy winked as the girl gasped, pulling him back. Rory looked at his roommate, then his girlfriend, and blew a raspberry, shocking Ethan.

"Beeee careful!" He exclaimed, acting more relentless than usual. "That boy is a cheat-a!" He said each syllable with emphasis. The boyfriend paled as Sarah backed up a bit.

"Ooh!" She slurred. "Bomb dropped." She said, gritting her teeth. Ethan was tempted to pull them both away before Rory could spill anything else, but he oddly wanted to see how this would turn out. Rory grinned.

"My buddy over here is a cheater, with a capital C." He explained drunkenly. "He's been bangin' the girl in Room 53 for MONTHS now. I can NOT believe you never found out!" Ethan's eyes widened, but not as wide as his roommate's girlfriend.

"You asshole!" She yelled, slapping her boyfriend. She stormed off, and the roommate threw his hands up in the air in frustration as he went to find his girlfriend. Ethan sighed loudly as Rory flashed them both a drunken smile.

"Hey. She had to know at _some_ point." He paused. "Hey Ethan, do you still have that HUGE obsession over Selena Gomez? W-What happened to that cut-out-" Ethan blushed as he covered his friend's mouth quickly.

"Uh, we don't need to hear about that now," He squeaked, pulling them both along. "Let's find Erica and Benny before this really gets out of hand"

Rory shrugged as he followed, Sarah giggling all the way.

...

Ethan heard the sound of wailing.

"Oh god," He murmured, walking all the way to a table in the corner, Rory and Sarah following him. Ethan stopped at the sight he could never un-see in his whole entire life. And to be honest, he found this one quite interesting.

Sarah had launched herself in a talk with some guy, giving him her number.

"Erica?" He asked quietly. Erica had tears down her eyes, an empty wine glass laid sideways on the table.

"EEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!" She exclaimed loudly, launching herself onto Ethan. Ethan groaned. "Hoo boy..." He mumbled other his breath. Erica cried and cried and cried as she sadly looked at Ethan.

"My whole entire life is a mess!" She wailed. "I just wanna be loved! I just wanna have a boyfriend! I JUST WANNA HAVE A GOOD LIFE!" She cried out, her sobs loud and her breathe with the smell of alcohol. Ethan rubbed her back as much as he could, tears staining his shirt; he never saw Erica so sad before. He guessed that this was her drunk personality...

"Look, Erica, I'd love to talk, but I think we should go to the car now..." He said, shuffling a bit, dragging the blonde with him, who was still crying on his shoulder. He signalled Rory and Sarah over, and they drunkenly staggered alongside him.

"Don't even get me STARTED on driving! Do you know how many driving tests I failed?! I AM NOTHING!" Rory smirked.

"No one knows but me, but you also crashed your mom's car in a tree, and used Ethan's credit card to pay for the damage." Rory whistled drunkenly. Erica looked at him with teary eyes as Ethan's eyes widened; no wonder he was running a bit low on money!

"Did you actually-" Erica groaned.

"I suck at EVERYTHING!" She wailed, and Ethan felt some sort of sympathy; might as well let it go for now.

...

It has been an hour, and the club was filled with drunks. Ethan couldn't find Benny anywhere, and his friends were getting more relentless. Sarah was being too forward, and she had over ten numbers already. Erica was wasting her tears, and Ethan learned more secrets than he should even know, because of Rory.

Just then, the lights started flashing and a rock song got on. The people in the club started to rave as a familiar voice rocked the stage. Ethan's eyes focused on the singer, and he gasped loudly, his jaw dropping.

It was a frazzled, and probably drunk, Benny.

And he was performing with his band.

...In _public._

"We so FLYYYYYYYY!" Benny sang loudly, hopping on the stage wildly, shaking his head all over the place, all inhibitions loose. He had no sense of where he was, but he continued to air guitar and dance all over the place. Sarah yelled loudly.

"I AM FLY! LEMME FLY WITH YOU!" She said. Rory grinned as he drunkenly danced too.

"YOU KNOW, BENNY ALWAYS DREAMED OF FLYING, HE FLEW OFF THE COUCH ONCE AND BROKE ETHAN'S LEGO SET WHEN THEY WERE SIX!" He yelled, making Ethan pout; he worked forever on that Lego set...

"I WANNA FLY! BUT I CAAAAAAAN'T!" Erica wailed, crying even more. Ethan couldn't take it anymore as he quickly ran to the stage, hopping on and dragging Benny off.

"Come on E!" Benny sang, a spotlight following. "Let's rock 'n roll!" He sang loudly, getting screams from everyone.

"WE SOOOOO FLYYYYY!" He sang.

Ethan groaned as he dragged everyone out, sighing.

What a night.

* * *

The next day, Benny was currently in his room, traumatized of the new video released from the club. He was terrified.

"Why are my eyes so puffy?" Erica asked, dabbing her eyes in front of the mirror. Sarah was currently answering a bunch of calls she couldn't remember hearing, rubbing her head. And Rory was currently getting sued from some guy for revealing he murdered someone.

Ethan sat between it all, sighing.

Oh, his friendship was tough

* * *

 **A/N- Drop a review and thanks for reading!**

 **IN Fangs, We Trust**


	8. When You Put Five Teens In A Car

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new funny one shot [finally!]**

 **Oh my gosh, it has been so long. It has almost been a month. Eeks. This just shows how far I am in my updating schedule (not too far, for those who didn't catch my sarcasm.) But I am immersing myself into funniness with [hopefully] a funny chapter, a chapter of TSCOTV, and Our Last Summer. And then maybe work on a short story. Then some Starring MBAV 2. And some AO3. And Search For Happily Ever After. And More Than Friends. Wow, I have a long list. I ain't gonna do that in a day, but watch out for a stream of TOBN updates next week :P**

 **So this is a TOBN original (I need some ideas; I need to check if anyone suggested something. I know my fanfic buddy suggested something that was supposed to be for TSCOTV, but I decided to get it on this story) and I thought of it while watching Vacation at a drive-in movie last month. So yeah! I hope you like this one, my friends :)**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **AwesomeWriter2013- Aww! Thanks a bunchables *blush* I am glad I made you laugh. That one was my favorite to write, so I guess I found it funny too. Jokes! And you're crying too? Wow, did I do a good job or what? *smiles arrogantly* Jokes! Glad you liked it though; thanks for your review :)**

 **Willowleaf- AYE! You did it! Radio Rebel is the song indeed. Jokes! And if you are talking about Acting's Cool, I love that podcast as well. Aside from Tyler Oakley's podcast, that is the only podcast I listen to. Seriously. Jokes! Glad you liked the chapter, my friend :)**

 **funkybananas47- Drunk fics are one of my favorite stories as well. I should do a multi-chapter about everyone getting stoned. It'd be a great fic, that's for sure. Jokes! Thanks for your review and making me smile, like you usually do :)**

 **MBAV fan66- Ding ding ding! Radio Rebel is the movie! Good job! And I hope you're okay; busting spleens sound harsh. Jokes! But I am glad you laughed; that is the whole point, isn't it? I try my best :) If Ethan got drunk too, they'd all be screwed. I should make a sequel to that one shot about just Ethan getting drunk. Or maybe just a separate one shot for this series. But people seemed to like this one, so maybe I'll bring it back. Who knows? Anyway;, thanks for your review, fanfic buddy :)**

 **Guest- Wow, a lot of you guessed it right. I guess I am making this waaaay to easy. Jokes! But yeah! Good job! You got it right! I forgot what the prize was though; sorry. But whatever it is, you all got it! WHOO! Jokes! And I am glad you found in funny; that is what I am here for :) Thanks for your review!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its character, nor do I own Truffle Butter by Nikki Minaj, feat. Lil Wayne and Drake. Very explicit, very OOC of those dorks *hint hint***

 **And with that, drop a review/suggestion, and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

It's Kind Of A Funny Story: Chapter 8: When You Put Five Teens In A Car

* * *

Ethan zipped up his suitcase as he smiled, patting the front of the blue fabric. He looked up and his smile faltered as he looked at all his friends, who were also packing in his room on this Friday afternoon.

"Guys? You do know this is just a road trip to New York, right? We are only going to be there for a weekend, and it is for my uncle's wedding. All you need is two pairs of clothing, toothbrushes, toothpastes, other bathroom stuff, and a fancy dress or tux. How do you guys have so much stuff?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as Benny struggled to close his red suitcase. Striped sleeves hanged out of the suitcase as he huffed, trying to close his zipper.

"Because if this hotel has a TV," He managed to zip it closed and grinned in victory, looking at Ethan. "I'm gonna play some XBOX." He finished with a wink. Sarah looked at Benny in shock.

"You packed a _whole_ XBOX console?!" She asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow. Erica looked over at Benny and blushed.

"What games?" She whispered quietly. Everyone looked at Erica, who shrugged. Rory laughed as he sat on his suitcase, bouncing on it a bunch of times, riding it as if it were a bull as he tried to get the zipper closed.

"Well, we all know why Erica-the-nerd is gonna be in our room," Rory said with a wide grin, and Erica just hissed. Ethan rolled his eyes as Erica looked at Ethan, managing to close her suitcase and smiled tiredly.

"Besides, we have a wardrobe, Ethan." She said, crossing her arms. "I wouldn't expect you to know that." She added, and Benny whistled. Erica smirked at a blushing Ethan as Rory grinned widely, his teeth shining in the sunlight.

"Zinger! Gimme five, Erica; that was great!" He rose his hand, but Erica just looked at him and poked her finger at his palm. Rory nearly hit his head on the ceiling.

"I'm never washing my hands again!" He bubbled, and Erica just gagged. Ethan sighed as Sarah closed her suitcase, followed by Rory. Benny pouted as everyone stared at him, trying to close his suitcase. He sighed.

"You guys are vampires, and Ethan barely packed anything; I can't do this on my own!" He said defensively, and Ethan rolled his eyes as the four went to help the spellmaster, trying to close Benny's filled suitcase. Sarah huffed.

"What *huff* do you have *huff* in here?!" She moaned, and it ended up just busting open again. The four were taken back as they watched Benny's suitcase explode open - a clutter of striped shirts, jeans, an XBOX console, the wires, and a lot of shampoo and conditioner bottles. Erica picked one up, looking at it in confusion as Rory stifled his giggles. Benny blushed.

"Er..." He smiled nervously. "Hair can't stay this soft and shiny?" He prompted, and Sarah just rolled her eyes as they spent fifteen minutes folding Benny's clothes and stuffing them into the suitcase filled with wires and hair treatment.

They finished just in time as they loaded it - and the other suitcases - into Sarah's car. Ethan, Benny and Rory were going to tag along with Erica and Sarah as their parents left an hour ago, with Benny's grandma and Jane. Benny's grandma had wanted to come to keep an eye on Benny. Ethan's parents had agreed to let the teens drive on their own, counting they'd be there at before Saturday, in which the wedding would be.

"Move over!" Rory huffed as he squeezed into the backseat. There were merely five seats, so the three boys had to squeeze into the back. Benny was in the middle, and Ethan and Rory were on the sides of him.

"One second!" Benny huffed as Sarah agreed to drive, and Erica sat in the passenger seat. Erica laughed at their struggle, and Sarah just sighed, starting up the car and driving carefully out of the Morgan's house and driving off into the afternoon sun.

X~*~X

 ** _Time before New York: 10 hours, 2 minutes, and 31 seconds_**

"Okay, we have ten hours before we hit New York." Ethan said, checking his watch. Sarah frowned as she glanced at the rear view mirror.

"I thought the trip was nine hours?" She asked. Ethan sighed, glaring at Benny, who smiled weakly as they rolled up to the nearest Lotta Latte. Sarah gritted her teeth as she nodded in understanding.

"Well, Benny just had to make us go back and find a Lotta Latte, and now the trip is ten hours because we are an hour off track." He said, and Erica just clapped sarcastically, her huge sunglasses shining in the light.

"Wow. Way to be a bigger dork, dork." She said, and Benny shrugged.

"Well, this boy needs his daily coffee." He said in protest, and they all sighed, rolling their eyes as Sarah drove to the drive in. She rolled up to the drive n speaker thing and sighed, rolling down her window.

"Hi, this is Lotta Latte, how can I help you?" A static, monotone voice answered. It was a girl, and Sarah recognized her as the girl from the whole zombie fiasco. Sarah was about to answer, but Benny just leaned past all his friends, barely sticking his face out Sarah's window.

"Hey, this is Benny Weir. You know, the guy who saved everyone from the zombies?" He said with a wink, and groans were heard. The girl groaned as well.

"Yeah. I remember you. You're friends with that weird, action wannabe girl who tried to steal my boyfriend, right?" She asked, and Sarah just hissed loudly.

"He was never your boyfriend, and he went up to me, okay, you bubbly-as-bubble-tea barista?!" She growled, and Erica pulled her back before she could rip the speaker out of the ground. The girl just rolled her eyes as Benny smiled his goofy grin.

"Well, I'd love your number," The girl cleared her throat annoyingly as Benny winced.

"And maybe a large, half-caff, low fat, latte mochachino, no foam." He said quickly, and the girl took the order. Ethan sighed as he spoke loudly from behind.

"I'd like a medium, ice capp with a vanilla shot please." He said, huffing in between as Benny's butt landed in his face from him trying to go back to his spot. Sarah just gagged as she placed her order.

"I'd like a green tea frappuccino." She said. Erica gagged.

"That shit is disgusting." She said with a look of disgust. Sarah just rolled her eyes as Erica asked for a strawberry smoothie. Rory grinned; it was his turn now.

"I'd like a chocolate frappuccino!" He piped, then frowned in thought. "Or maybe a chocolate shot ice capp." He then tilted his head up and sighed. "Or maybe just a chocolate smoothie." He then smiled as everyone growled at the rambling blonde vampire.

"What is your final choice?" The barista just grumbled.

 _Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed_ Rory thought to himself as he grinned.

"I'll just take a cup full of chocolate!" He said with a smile. Ethan gagged.

"Dude, that's like drinking soully fat." He said with a disgusted face. Rory shrugged. "I have nothing to lose!" He chirped, patting his stomach as Sarah just rolled her eyes, driving to the window and giving the barista the stinkeye. She paid for everyone's drink as she handed it out to everyone.

As they drove away from Lotta Latte, a shriek was heard in the back. Sarah pulled over and saw Benny, coffee on his pants, panicking.

"Dammit, Rory!" He yelled. Rory, sipping his chocolate drink, just rose his hands up in innocence. Of course, this caused him to spill his chocolate drink onto Benny's hair, and he opened his mouth in shock as chocolate dripped all over his hair.

"My...hair!" He growled, bouncing back because the coffee was still stinging hot and the chocolate was covering his eyes. He squished Ethan into the door, and Ethan yelped, his ice capp spilling onto Benny's shirt. Benny groaned again as Sarah looked at the drink-covered boy in rage.

"My car!" Sarah yelled, and in frustration, threw her drink at Benny as well. Benny tilted his head up in annoyance.

"Can everyone stop throwing their drinks on me?!" He yelled. Erica smirked, taking a picture as she threw her pink smoothie on Benny. He groaned again, and Sarah just pressed her head against the wheel, honking her horn as they drove all the way to the nearest washroom.

X~*~X

 _ **Time before New York: 9 hours, 46 minutes, and 29 seconds**_

Benny had cleaned up and had paid for everyone's drinks again, and they finally hit the road. The only thing they could hear was Sarah's GPS, and Rory hated the silence so much.

"You know, the only reason I came with you nerds was because I thought it would be better than sitting with my parents on their road trip to Texas," Erica said, shuddering at the thought. Rory grinned as an idea popped in his head.

"I have an idea! Why don't we do what my family does on road trips?" He asked excitingly, and before anyone could protest, he started to sing loudly, nearly busting Ethan's eardrums.

"A thousand bottles of Coke on the wall, a thousand bottles of Coke!" Everyone groaned; they were dreading this. Rory seemed oblivious to this as he continued to sing. "Take one down, pass it around, you got nine hundred, ninety nine bottles of Coke on the wall!" He said, clapping his hands, forcing everyone to clap with him. Afraid of what Rory would if they said no (maybe he'd start singing it even louder), they all clapped boredly, annoyed looks on their faces. Benny tried to sleep, and Ethan tried to slip on ear buds, but Rory pulled the ear buds out, and nudged Benny awake.

"This was a bad idea." Erica mumbled, and Sarah just sighed.

"I know." She mumbled back as Rory lost count at 996 and started over. "I know."

X~*~X

 _ **Time before New York: 7 hours, 53 minutes, and 11 seconds**_

Rory had finished his song two hours later, after screwing up and losing count a million times. Everyone cheered at the end, not because it was fun, but because it was done. Ethan decided to start another game before Rory would start singing again.

"How about Would You Rather?" He prompted. Erica sighed, leaning back in her seat a bit as the evening rose upon the road.

"Finally! A great idea." She said, and Ethan rolled his eyes. Rory started, waving his hand all over the place [Benny was making sure he kept his coffee close to his chest this time; he had had saved it all this time, and he didn't want more large coffee to spill on him]

"Ooh! I'll start!" Rory exclaimed. Sarah nodded as she switched lanes. Rory thought for a minute, and smiled.

"I got it! Erica! Would you rather date me, or Benny?" He asked, smiling. Erica groaned as Benny winked. Rory showed off his muscles, and Ethan and Sarah groaned. Erica growled.

"I'd rather stake myself." She moaned, and Rory pouted.

X~*~X

 _ **Time before New York: 7 hours, 12 minutes, and 22 seconds**_

After a good hour of Would You Rather, and drive in dinner, they all decided to exchange stories.

"...So this one time, I was taking my driver's test, and I had aced the written part," Benny said, smiling. "But the driving part was a bit worse." He said, and Rory leaned in, listening carefully. Ethan face palmed.

"This story?" He groaned, and Benny nodded with a smirk.

"Well, I crashed into a few cats, garbage cans, and nearly mauled Walmart." He said with a laugh, and Erica covered her mouth.

"Seriously?!" She exclaimed. Sarah stifled her laughs as she tried to focus on her driving. It was only six, and it was starting to get dark. Benny nodded. "Seriously. I failed, obviously, but as we were driving back, the guy saw that there were some guys with _guns_ behind us." Benny chuckled.

"It turned out that I had accidently drove right into a robbery at Walmart, and made the robbers lose the money. They were chasing us, and my driver looked as if he was going to die. I told him if Vin Diesel could do it, so can I." He grinned.

"Since I got us safely back and arrested the guys, the guy gave me my driver's license out of fear." He concluded, and everyone just laughed, as Rory popped a french fry in his mouth.

X~*~X

 _ **Time before New York: 6 hours, 49 minutes, and 31 seconds**_

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Rory, we are still 6 hours away."

A moment of silence.

"Are we there yet?"

"Dammit, Rory, you asked a minute ago. We aren't there yet."

Another moment of silence.

"Are we there yet?"

"Rory, I will suck you dry if you say that again, even if you are a vampire. I'll make it work."

Five minutes of silence.

"Are we - "

"Rory, I will crash this car if you utter another word."

" - going near a bathroom?"

Everyone groaned as Sarah pulled over at a bushy area. Rory blushed, and went.

X~*~X

 _ **Time before New York: 5 hours, 57 minutes, and 19 seconds**_

Truffle Butter blared on Erica's speakers as everyone "oohed". Ethan grinned; it was time to surprise everyone a bit.

"Uh, thinkin' out loud!" He rapped along Drake. "I must have a quarter million on me right now," Sarah's eyes widened as she listened to Ethan rap; she had never thought the shy nerd could rap so well before. Benny grinned - he on the other hand knew Ethan's secret talent.

"Hard to make a song 'bout somethin' other than the money! Two things I'm 'bout is talkin' blunt and staying blunted!" Everyone cheered as Erica waved her hands in the air. Benny grinned as he took over for the teenage seer.

"Pretty women are you here?!" He yelled, and Sarah and Erica cheered. "Are you here right now, huh? We should all disappear right now!" Rory grinned, swiping his baseball hat to the side as he crossed his arms like a badass.

"Look you're gettin' all your friends, and you're gettin' in the car, and you're comin' to the house, are we clear right now, huh?" He yelled, and Sarah laughed, trying to focus on not crashing the car. Erica on the other hand was liking the new rapping nerds as she smiled.

"You see the fleet of all the new things!" Ethan rapped. Benny clicked his teeth. "Cop cars with the loose change!" Rory grinned, as Benny magically conjured up a big, gold chain. Erica clapped her hands in hysterics at the rapping boys in the back.

"All white like I move things!" Rory held the note as Ethan put on his most badass face.

"Niggas see my rollin' and their mood change!" He rapped, and Erica's eyes lit up, hearing the dirty words of the rap song. Benny grinned.

"Like a motherfucker!" He swore, and Sarah laughed. "New flow got a dozen of 'em!" Rory grinned. "I don't trust you, you are undercover?" He asked, and Erica screamed a wild "YES!" and laughed.

Ethan clapped his hands to the beat as he began to rap.

"I could probably make some step-sisters fuck each other!" He rapped, and Sarah nearly fainted on the spot; Ethan sounded so _hot_ when he rapped! Erica saw Sarah's paled and surprised face, and nudged her playfully, making Sarah blush.

"Talkin' fillets with the truffle butter!" Benny rapped, putting his best playboy face. "Fresh sheets ad towels, man she gotta love it!" Rory rapped back. Ethan threw his hands up in the air, bobbing to the beat.

"Yea, they all get what they desire from it," The boys crossed their arms at the same time as they finished off.

"What, tell then niggas we ain't hidin' from it!" They all yelled, and Sarah and Erica had tears of laughter down their eyes as they laughed their butts off, all the guys hi-fiving. Erica wiped a tear as she laughed.

"I was wrong," She said with a laugh. "This is waaaay better than I anticipated."

X~*~X

 _ **Time before New York: 3 hours, 33 minutes, and 33 seconds**_

It was eleven, and Ethan and Benny had fallen asleep. They looked like they were asleep in the Eternity Cage again, and Sarah had smiled a bit at the memory. Erica didn't hesitate to take more pictures than she did before, and Rory just laughed.

"Damn, those two are so into each other." He remarked, and Sarah rolled her eyes at his - and Erica's - immaturity.

X~*~X

 _ **Time before New York: 2 hours, 4 minutes, and 60 seconds**_

"DAMMIT!" Sarah cursed, kicking the side of her car. They had just blown a flat tire, and they were 2 hours until New York. It was already midnight, and they had no spare tires. Erica had offered to super speed and just steal one from the local people - "I need a bite, anyway," She had said - but Benny was convinced he would be able to blow some air back in the tire with a spell.

He had said there was a spell for giving something more air, and since they didn't really have a choice, they had reluctantly let Benny do his relentless magic.

"Um..." Benny mumbled something in Latin, and fired the spell at the tire. Unfortunately, he had read the spell wrong and it was a "knock yourself out" spell, and the spell bounced off the rubber tire and onto Benny's forehead. His eyes rolled back and he crumpled in a heap.

Everyone groaned as Ethan and Rory loaded the limp Benny into the car. Erica crossed her arms.

"Can I bite someone now?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Sarah sighed, giving up.

Erica grinned as she sped off, and came back a minute later with blood on her mouth and a spare tire.

X~*~X

 _ **REACHED DESTINATION: NEW YORK**_

They had checked into the hotel at nearly 2 am, and had all collapsed in their hotel beds, tired.

In the quiet two bedroom hotel room, they managed to get sleep for a good three hours, before hearing the door bang.

"GUYS!" Everyone woke up in a hurry, Rory falling off his bed. Sarah and Erica came into the bedroom as Benny tiredly opened the door to see Ethan, all packed up. Benny frowned in confusion as everyone looked at his friend.

"Dude, it's five in the morning. What gives?" He yawned. Ethan blushed.

"My uncle called off the wedding. Turns out she was pregnant with someone else's baby. We have to go back. Now." Everyone groaned as they tiredly walked up the Ethan and pushed him on the ground, cursing loudly and tiredly punching the poor boy with little energy.

Ethan's eyes narrowed as he sighed, letting his zombified friends merely hit him at five am in the morning.

"I'm gonna need a bigger coffee." He mumbled as everyone just rolled onto the hotel floor, tired.

* * *

 **A/N- A really long one for you guys! You're welcome :)**

 **Anyway, drop a review or a suggestion, and I hope you laughed, because, as you know; this is [kind of] a funny story.**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


	9. Nerds Of The Lunacy

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of It's Kind Of A Funny Story! FINALLY!  
**

 **I know it's been a while, but ever since I accidentally screwed up with The Supernatural Chronicles Of Team V, I honestly had no motivation for this story whatsoever. Yes, I have been absolutely ready to delete this story. But I realized that this is my last one shot collection - I have continue it. For not only you guys, but for my honor. This needs to happen. This morning I woke up with a motivation, and I am going to start with this.**

 **Thanks to these people for submitting ideas: GEM1588, MBAV fan66, Willowleaf, and many others!**

 **But actually, I am going to start with Willowleaf's idea, and here's why: I have a little idea book that is filled with these kind of prompts, and one of them was actually a prompt based off Rory making a band with his friends, and trying to recreate a few famous bands, but fail miserably. I was very hesitant to write that idea, due to the fact I didn't have much inspiration, but here we go. I found someone who has exactly the same mind as me. So kudos to you, Willowleaf :)**

 **So yes! Back to writing! I should probably recap on what I have been up to:**

 **Love Is A Four Letter Word: A crossover with 'youre-never-too-old-for-disney' with the fandoms MBAV and Web Shows (Dan and Phil). It is going to be updated every now and then, so if you want to see that, it's on her account :)**

 **Search For Happily Ever After: I promise it'll come back on November 17th. I am going to finish that story, even if it has been a while, and I know you all are probably hating me for not already updating, and for that, I am sorry :P**

 **Dear MBAV Writers: No schedule on that - I will try updating tomorrow or Tuesday.**

 **Starring MBAV 2: The epilogue is on November 13th, and the behind the scenes chapter will be introduced sometime after the release of the final chapter. I am very excited for it, and I hoped you are as well :)**

 **More Than Friends: I am updating every now and then, most updates within a week or two.**

 **A-Z For MBAV: This will be updating as soon as I can, since I am almost done, and I think it would be a perfect way to end 2015 with one of the more successful stories I have actually ever written, am I right? I think I am :)**

 **So yes. Let's ditch this long author's note, and begin the laughs!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

It's Kind Of A Funny Story: Chapter 9: Nerds Of The Lunacy

* * *

Rory, Benny, Ethan, Erica and Sarah stood at the wall of the WC High hallways, looking at the people who were animatedly talking about the 'Battle Of The Bands' competition. Erica just sighed, watching as people passed by them.

"We are such wallflowers." Sarah muttered, looking at everyone from a distance. Erica shook her head quickly.

"Uh, nope." Erica said, popping the 'p' and looking at Sarah and the three nerds. "We are not wallflowers. _You_ guys are wallflowers. I am just looking for my next," She hesitated, choosing her next words carefully, " _meal._ "

Ethan shuddered, and Benny just sighed. "I don't want to be here either, but all that anyone could talk about is the band stuff I honestly don't care about. Why couldn't the competition this year be the 'Battle Royale' like last year? I demolished everyone." Erica scoffed.

"Oh, shut it nerd. That is the only reason why everyone voted for the competition to be 'Battle Of The Bands'." Benny stuck his tongue out at Erica, who just rolled her eyes as more people walked by them. Ethan finally had it as he just looked at his friends.

"Okay, we need to be more social. Or cool." He hesitated. "Or both." Erica smiled as Benny smirked.

"Like I have any trouble with that." They said in unison, smirking at each other before blushing gradually - Erica with a weirded out look, and Benny with a rather seductive wink. Rory's eyes brightened like Christmas lights as he snapped his fingers.

"We can totally just make a band!" He exclaimed. Sarah scoffed.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen. Neither of us have any band experience whatsoever, and plus, the competition is for people who like classic rock. And let's be honest, who the hell likes classic rock any more?" Everyone laughed along with Sarah, and Ethan nodded.

"She is actually right though, because to enter the contest, Principle Higgins has requested that the songs be classic rock." Rory looked quite desperate, letting out a pathetic and sad, "WHY?!" as Erica just rolled her eyes.

"Because everyone knows Principle Higgins is a major Journey fan, who constantly sings in the teacher's lounge"

 _..._

 _"Don't stop! Believing!" Principle Higgins bobbed his head to the beat, putting up some flyers in the teacher's lounge. "Hold on to the feeling! Street light, people oh-wooooooooooooaaaaahhhhh!"_

 _Ethan, Sarah, Erica, Rory and Benny were all leaned against the teacher's lounge door, looking at each other, quite bewildered._

 _"What the -" Erica mumbled._

 _..._

"What is so wrong with classic rock?" Benny asked incredulously, and Erica looked at Benny with wide eyes. "What isn't so wrong with classic rock? It is obnoxious, old, and is pretty overused when it comes to fanfiction stereotypes. 'Oh, I am this OC who has bright yellow hair and loves classic rock!'" Everyone looked at Erica with a frown, who shrugged, adding, "What? Fanfiction is pretty interesting." and Sarah just sighed.

"I don't even know any classic rock songs." Ethan shook his head. "Me neither," and Rory feebly responded with "Dunno." Erica looked at them with a shrug, and Benny looked down at his feet, rather embarrassed.

"Queen, Led Zeppelin, Journey, Bon Jovi, CCR, and let's not forget the good ol' Guns N' Roses..." Everyone looked at Rory, bewildered, and Benny just shrugged. "What? We have to have a little classic rock in us." Erica groaned.

"Does this mean that we actually have to join this thing?" Ethan shrugged.

"Not unless Rory actually wants to do it..." Everyone looked at Rory, who pumped his fist in the air happily.

"LET THE BATTLE OF THE BAND BEGIN!"

Everyone moaned; Sarah letting her head fall back on the wall, Ethan rubbing his temple, Erica punching Benny in the arm - "This is your fault, dork." She said - and Benny just pouting. Rory, however, was the most excited a vampire could be...

"What can go wrong, right?" Benny tried pointing out when Rory had sped off to sign them up, and everyone just shot daggers at the spellmaster, who just quieted down, mumbling, "Then again, it is Rory, after all."

Erica just shook her head, murmuring, "I'm so fucking done with this," and Ethan just leaving to get to class. Sarah and Benny were just left there, and Benny looked at Sarah accusingly, narrowing his eyes at the brunette.

"You and I both know that you listen to AC/DC on a daily basis."

"Yeah, but they don't."

Benny just threw his head back, yelling in frustration as he stormed off, and Sarah just chuckled, walking away.

* * *

"Maybe we can be an acapella group!" Rory suggested, and everyone just groaned. Rory just sighed, crumpling up the piece of paper into a tight ball, and throwing it on the piano of the music room they were gathered in.

"How about a glee club?" Rory asked again, and everyone just threw stuff at him. Rory shrugged. "This reminded me of Glee." He defended himself, and Benny just stared at the blonde vampire with tired eyes.

"This has to be a _band,_ remember? A classic rock band." Rory's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed suddenly, and everyone just groaned together again. Erica popped the gum in her mouth, shrugging as she just looked at her friends.

"So, what are we going to do. Queen?" Everyone just nodded quietly, and Erica leaned against her chair, throwing her feet onto another chair in front of her.

"Finally, something we can actually agree on." Sarah said, sighing in relief. Erica smirked in Rory's direction, and said, "Maybe we should just keep Rory quiet the whole time."

Rory crossed his arms, looking like a child who just had their toy taken away, and Benny threw a few papers onto the ground, cross-legged on the floor. Ethan crawled up beside him to see what they were, and flipped through some of them.

"It's a list of all the possible songs that we could do if we choose Queen, some are music sheets for the drums and guitar," - Ethan picked up the guitar sheet and looked quite interested - "and then the rest are other songs that we could do if we choose alternate. I have Led Zeppelin, Bon Jovi, some Rolling Stones or the Beatles -" Erica looked at him, confused.

"Is the Beatles even considered classic rock?"

"Uh, _yeah._ "

Erica rolled her eyes as Rory looked at one of the sheets, and pointed to a particular song from Queen, and grinned widely, standing up on his feet as he held the paper in front of his face quite dramatically - Sarah was starting to get sleepy.

"Ooh! I wanna do this one! I actually know this one! Can we do this one? Pretty pretty pretty please?!" Everyone just shrugged, nodding for him to go on. He looked at the paper and started to sing, and it was something none of them were actually prepared for...'

 _"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN?"_ Rory screeched, and Benny's eyes widened in horror.

"ANYBODY?" His voice cracked at the 'y', and Erica bit the bottom of her lip, placing two fingers in her ears. "FIND ME, SOMEBODY TOOOOOOOOOOOO LOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE!" He sang, and everybody just looked terrified at Rory, who -

"Might've just ruined that song for me." Ethan mumbled, eyes still wide from the horror he had just experienced, that was called "Rory trying to sing 'Somebody To Love'". Benny nodded as he quickly stopped Rory there, leading him to the drums.

"Here, Rory," He gave him a drum sheet. "you can play the drums."

Rory looked at Benny, dumbfounded. "Why should I play the drums? Did you not like my amazing rendition of Freddie Mercury?" Everyone looked at each other, exchanging shrugs that read "What are we supposed to say? You suck donkey balls?" and Ethan just shrugged.

"You like...banging things?" Erica snickered.

"Yeah. Like Della." Sarah bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing as Rory just hid behind the drum set. Benny leaned back on his chair and started laughing, and Ethan just smirked at Rory, who just mumbled, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Can I play piano?" Sarah squeaked. "I took lessons when I was eight." Ethan motioned her over to the keyboard, and Benny handed her the piano sheet for the song. After reading it for a minute, Sarah played the intro to the Queen song perfectly - Erica was practically gaping.

"You lied to me!" She suddenly accused, and Sarah stopped. "When?" She asked. Erica crossed her arms.

"When we were in Grade 7, and I asked you to do the talent show with me, you refused because you claimed you had 'no musical talent'." Eric used air quotations, and Sarah laughed. Erica pouted rather desperately. "It wasn't funny - I had to dance the Last Waltz all by myself, and that was not fun because Mrs. Rogers paired me up with Booger Bobby." Sarah laughed even harder as Erica just faced Benny.

"I'll sing back up." Benny rose an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to do that? I assumed you'd ditch us." Erica shrugged.

"I sing better than the nerd." Rory shot an accusing look at Erica, and Benny just nodded. "You're in," He quickly said, before Rory could bust into 'Bohemian Rhapsody' and possibly ruin that song for him as well.

Ethan volunteered to do guitar - "I am learning the song in class, anyway," Ethan had said - and Benny reluctantly agreed to sing lead, quite nervous since the only time he actually ever sang was when he was in the shower - everyone gagged at that comment.

When they began, surprisingly everyone did pretty well - even Rory, who had no clue how to play the drums at the start, but managed to figure it out. Benny had pointed out that he could've been a reincarnation of a famous drummer.

"I can so be Ringo!" Rory exclaimed at the end of it. Benny face palmed, but didn't say anything snarky as they rehearsed a few more times before smiling in accomplishment - they might actually win this one.

Y'know, he though that until the actual thing started.

* * *

Ethan's mouth was dropped, and everyone stared at Rory in shock.

"What the _hell_ are you wearing?!" Erica exclaimed at the blonde vampire, who just smiled dumbly at all his friends.

While his friends all looked pretty casual - Benny had a loose, gray blazer with a solid black tie, Ethan had a t-shirt and jeans, Sarah's hair was in a tight ponytail and she wore a black and red plaid mini-skirt, and Erica wore a black mini-skirt with a striking pink highlight in her blonde hair - Rory had really overdone it.

He wore an electrifying green jacket, and his hair was in a spiked up mohawk. Rory was wearing bright red sneakers, and yellow skinny jeans, and he had makeup like the rock band 'Kiss'. Basically - according to Erica - he looked like "Nyan Cat's rainbow barfed all over his body, then Kiss just decided to make it worse".

"Rory, it was supposed to be a causal outfit! What the fuck are you wearing?" Rory shrugged.

"I just thought that they closed their eyes when choosing their outfits out of the closet, so I did the same thing!" Everyone just groaned at the blonde's dumbness as they heard their names get called. Ethan sighed.

"It's too late to change now. Let's just get this over with." Sarah stopped them before they could go on.

"Question, Rory?" Rory turned around. "What exactly did you call our band when you signed up? You never exactly told us." Rory's eyes lit up at the words Sarah had said, and before he could say them, the MC said it instead.

"Please welcome, the _Nerds Of The Lunacy!_ "

Everyone cheered as Erica looked at Rory with wide eyes. " _What the fuck does lunacy mean?!"_

Rory ignored them as they took the stage. The student body was dumbfounded and quiet - mostly staring at Rory's outrageous outfit. Rory saw his mom in the crowd, said "HEY MOM!" out loud, and at this rate, Benny just wanted to finish.

"Caaaaaaannnn..." Benny stretched out the word perfectly as Erica hummed in the back, Ethan's guitar buzzing as Benny grinned. "Anybody? Find me somebody to love..." Erica and Benny harmonized as the crowd roared - surprising, Benny thought. - and Benny continued to sing.

Suddenly, some backstage guy hooked something to Rory's back. Sarah saw this, and stared at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed under her breath. Rory grinned.

"I'm gonna fly across the stage with this harness." He answered, and Sarah's eyes widened in shock. Ethan saw the conversation unfold, and he gasped as Rory lifted up from the drums, and the students gasped - even Principle Higgins.

Rory's smile was unbearable as he just swung around on the harness, but it suddenly lost control when the backstage guy controlling the harness decided to flirt with some girl, and Rory ended up crashing into the spotlight, wrecking the stage. Benny gasped as he and his friends ran away, and the whole gym turned black.

"Oops," Rory's voice popped out.

* * *

Benny held the trophy in his hand as they all sat in the principle's office.

"How did we even win?" Erica muttered, as everyone shot silent daggers at Rory, who just blushed, desperately saying, "I told you I was sorry!" and Benny just stared at Erica with a shrug, looking down at his feet.

"After Rory's 'hanging incident'," - Rory just blushed and shot a weak smile, in which Ethan replied to it with a scowl - "everyone voted for us out of pity, or just out of pure humor, so that's how we ended up winning." Benny said. Rory put his thumb, index finger, and pinkie finger up in the rock pose and stuck out his tongue.

"Long live rock n' roll." He ended up saying, and everyone just crossed their arms, looking at Rory with a disappointed look.

* * *

 **A/N- Hope that made up for the long delay, and I kind of hope I got some laughs out of you!**

 **Anyway, drop a review, laugh, because remember - this is kind of a funny story :P**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


	10. Rules Involving Santa

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of It's Kind Of A Funny Story!**

 **Yeah, this story is being relived, I promise (if that even makes sense.) And since it is almost the end of the year, I feel the urge to listen to My Chemical Romance's _Black Parade_ on repeat so I can actually focus, get a Santa hat, and immerse myself into writing a Christmas special! (none of that was relevant to Christmas. Or at least, the Black Parade part wasn't. Maybe I should be listening to Christmas music...but the song is so good :D)**

 **Since it is almost Christmas, and I have been neglecting this story, MBAVFOREVER and I must've had the same idea because I definitely thought of making this a reality. A funny Christmas story...can you imagine it now?**

 **For all who suggested something: I am sorry if your ideas aren't being written, even if you submitted it before another one I did. It is not because I like inequality, but it's because I am trying to find the funny and creative side to every single idea. I swear on my account all your prompts will be used. Just not in the order that will particularly be liked by others, and for that I am sorry :P**

 **Thank you for dealing with the chronic procrastination disorder I am suffering throughout my everyday life, along with too many exams to cram a poor child's brain. I mean, seriously, world - WHY?! I am sure it'll be worth it one day...right?**

 **And, goddammit, no one jokes about Search For Happily Ever After. I mean seriously. Please do not make me cry at my keyboard - I am sorry, one chapter will be posted before the year ends, I swear (that is saying something as well, you know? The year is almost over, I realize, and I've done nothing that would help my social life :P)**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **MBAVFOREVER- We must have the same mind, because OMFG CHRISTMAS SPECIAL SHOULD BE SPECIAL! But yes, I definitely think that a Christmas special is a good idea. I was waiting for someone to help me carry on that idea, you know? This is sure going to be awesome XD Thanks for the review as well - always makes me smile to see (or at least, read) that someone is actually enjoying my creativity :)**

 **Willowleaf the Jedi- Of course I recognize you! Of course, it's been a while since I have updated this story, so I know who you are from a long while ago, but anyway, I am glad you like the one shots! I always try my hardest, you know? Even if I am lacking of creativity, I basically force myself to be creative for you guys, so thank you for appreciating it :)**

 **GEM1558- Thank you! It just popped up in my mind, I laughed for about 3 minutes thinking about it, to be honest. I immerse myself too deep into my writing that I actually _laugh_ at my own jokes, so if that does happen, I know it's a good idea. I thought it sounded stupid at first, but goddammit I had to use it for that reason alone :P I'm glad things were realistic for you! That meant a lot, knowing me and my OOC writing :P Thanks for your review :)**

 **MBAV fan66- Yeah, things should've been better planned, I assume :P But hey - that is the fun of it, am I right? And a trophy would definitely worth a few hours of detention, counting that things didn't go even worse...but hey, it is the MBAV gang, so who knows what else they did after that, you know? Maybe it's sequel time :P Anyway, thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy :)**

 **So drop a review/suggestion (I'll add it to my 'ideas book' I promise)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **P.S - This is completely unrealistic, but don't tell me that this isn't the kind of comical shit Rory would be able to pull off and actually get away with it, right?**

 **P.P.S - This was set before Lawn Of The Dead, for reasons of Ethan's quote to Rory being my prompt; "Rory, shut up! You know the rules with plans involving Santa!"**

* * *

It's Kind Of A Funny Story: Chapter 10: Rules Involving Santa

* * *

It was turning out to be one of the most depressing Christmases that Rory has ever experienced in his life (is 'Christmases' a word? Certainly didn't sound like one, to be honest). It was raining. There were no hills of snow for someone to jump off a sprain their neck on. The houses down Rory's street looked as if the Grinch could beat them in a decorating contest. And dammit, Rory thinks, the carollers sound like _frogs that got stepped on._

And the only thing he could hear, as he walked down the streets, was wishes of children saying "I wanna a phone for Christmas!" or "TOYS TOYS TOYS GIMME TOYS FOR CHRISTMAS, DAMMIT!"

(Okay, maybe not that, but you definitely see the picture.)

It had seemed that the only spark of Christmas was the amount time that someone would spend to figure out the 'perfect Christmas present for the ones you love', and, while that is extremely affectionate, Rory feels like they are missing the true - cliched, if he dare say - meaning of Christmas.

Family,  
friends,  
and food.

What was up with the 50% sales, or the people fighting to get in line for someone to take a picture with Santa? It's like they are peeling off the sticker that was Christmas off the damn world, and Rory was literally hanging on, like the obnoxious leftovers of the sticker left on a book.

They seemed to have missed the whole point. Yeah, getting gifts was great, and receiving them was even better, but it was like _Christmas was becoming a chore._

"Oh, I have to get gifts for every single person in the world BLAH BLAH BLAH," is all that Rory heard on a daily basis.

And while he'd admit he had fallen victim of forgetting to spread Christmas joy - the one time he had spent all his money on special Christmas chocolates for Erica, and she turned out to have an allergic reaction to them was _absolutely ridiculous -_ he couldn't help but feel like he was the only one holding on.

Even _Benny_ was bitten by the _'Bah Humbug!',_ and he was usually Rory's elf when it came to Christmas.

So Rory had two choices - he could either leave it that way, and just promote happiness by being a ray of sunshine,  
...or he could actually do something.

And let's be honest, what kind of story would this be if he actually _left the issues alone?_

* * *

 _T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

 _The only thing that was heard, was the steps of a boy  
who slipped on a Santa hat, with a smile that was coy.  
_

 _"I'm going to save Christmas," this blonde boy said.  
But the world should be terrified - this boy couldn't bake bread._

 _How was a boy, as clumsy as he,  
To save a holiday on his own - we might as well flee_

 _But all he asked was a little hope  
Something to spark the spirit he coped._

 _So here the world watches, as the boy sneaks out  
Being wary of the monsters that snored 'fore they'd shout._

 _And as he turned around to avoid making a bang,  
You'd think he was a reindeer,  
that just grew fangs._

* * *

"Goddammit, I honestly thought that getting up the chimney would be easier than I thought!"

...

"RORY KEANER, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DONE THIS, I THINK I WILL BE THE FIRST VAMPIRE TO BITE ONE OF MY OWN!"

Rory snickers as he sees his friends in the hallways of a fully decorated WC High, wearing - yes, of course, - ugly Christmas sweaters.

Each sweater was picked especially for them - Benny's was a bright blue one, with Santa on his sleigh, a trail of magic behind the sleigh that lit up with fairy lights. Erica's was basically a pair of penguins kissing, a heart above them glittering with light. Ethan's was a reindeer flying into the air and through a portal, and Sarah's was a couple of elves doing the 'Macarena' - god bless the website he found this one on.

Rory wore his own with ugly Christmas sweater, that consisted off Santa in a chimney, surrounded with blurs of snow.

"What do you think?" Rory asks innocently, and Erica literally pins him against the wall.

"Where the hell is my clothes." she growls, and Rory's eyes widen as he lets out a tiny wimp.

"I stole them all last night and hid them in a place that you'll never know about."

Benny's eyes widen. " _All of them?!"_

"Yup." Rory's voice quivers - was the Christmas spirit crushed? This could very well be the end, and his plan hasn't even started yet.

His friend stare at him in an astonished silent, before Sarah's voice squeaked. "B-But... _how?_ "

Rory launches into the very real, but comical, story of how he went to every single house of the students of WC High in _one night_ and replaced their clothes with an outfit consisting of an ugly Christmas sweater, jeans, a Santa hat OR reindeer antlers - the freedom of choice was important to Rory - and elf shoes.

And it turns out he was right as well - every single student and teacher that walked in was decked out in an ugly Christmas sweater, and were either wearing grins, or very, _very_ mad faces that could be mistaken for someone who was about to murder someone.

"Why?" Ethan ended up stuttering. "Why go through all that trouble?"

"Christmas spirit." Rory answers. "Isn't it obvious?"

Benny was literally baffled, and Erica growls. "Give my clothes back. _Now._ You've better not have mixed my designer jeans with Benny's obnoxious striped shirts."

"For the last time, Erica -" Benny begins to protest, but Erica's glare cuts it off.

Rory shakes his head, but smiles. "Don't worry, I sorted everything out."

Ethan shakes his head in disbelief. "Are you ever going to give our stuff back?"

Rory smiles as he goes to the front of the school proudly, his friends and the whole student body trailing behind him - of course, the only explanation everyone in the school could think of was Rory - and posted a sign onto the wall.

Everyone stared at the blonde vampire in shock as he flounced away, leaving everyone speechless.

 _CHRISTMAS PARTY AT THE ABANDONED FACTORY ON GREENLAND'S STREET AT 6 TONIGHT!_

 _LOOT BAG INCLUDED - YOUR CLOTHES!_

 _BRING YOUR CHRISTMAS SPIRIT, OR LOOT BAG WILL NOT BE INCLUDED._

"Goddammit." Erica mutters, and everyone around her was already cancelling plans and dealing with screaming mothers on their phones.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever been a little successful of a party in my whole life!" Rory beams happily, and Ethan shakes his head.

"They were all forced to be here, you know?" he points out.

Benny shakes his head. "But everyone here actually looks like they are having a good time."

It was true. Somehow, amongst all the confused teens and even more confused adults, people were actually having _fun._ Rory didn't know if it was because they felt as if they had to fake excitement to get their clothes back - the more he thought about that sentence, the more wrong it actually sounded - but he knew the difference between fake spirit and real spirit, and it seems that this was the most festive place in the town.

Even news reporters were coming to try and get Rory to talk on live television - he had to dodge those ones.

"Nice party, dork." Erica finally says, looking at Rory. "It actually worked."

Rory nodded proudly. "Christmas spirit returns."

Sarah looks at Rory with some sort of weirded out look, that was traced with some sort of wonder as well. "Rory, what brought this own, exactly?"

"I just thought this city needed a bit more Christmas spirit, and to be honest, I think this was the best thing I have ever thought of."

Rory paused, and sped off. Everyone exchanged looks, but a few seconds later, Rory came back with red sacks, like the ones Santa would carry.

"I just thought this plan could involve me with Santa."

"No more plans involving Santa," Ethan stated immediately, but smiled. "That is now a rule."

* * *

 _Christmas Eve has dawned, and the party soon ends,  
_ _With guests surprisingly losing the ugly sweater trends._

 _Everyone left with a sack filled with clothes,  
as promised from the boy whose smile still grows._

 _'Take that, haters,' this boy thinks,  
'for a plan of mine actually works with no kinks.'_

 _And as the final guests leave with joy and spirit  
and the reindeer with fangs thinks of every memory, vivid,_

 _A laugh and a 'ho!' blows in the snow of white  
'Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good night!'_

 _*and after this, of course, said boy brags to everyone he will definitely land the nice list this year.*_

* * *

 **A/N- I don't care if this didn't make you laugh, but goddammit, the thought of something like this happening in real life actually makes me smile a little, don't you think?**

 **I added those rhymes for humour, and yeah, they are bad, but fuck it because I am proud of my creative ability :P**

 **The poem, if you don't know, is the same style as the original - _T'was The Night Before Christmas (A Visit From St. Nicholas)_ by Clement Clark Moore in 1822 I believe. Beautiful poem, right? **

**Anyway, drop a review, and if you didn't laugh, don't worry - it is _kind of_ a funny story, right? **

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	11. Password Confusion

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of It's Kind Of A Funny Story!**

 **I am so sorry things are going a bit slower. I know I am usually updating every day or two, if not this story, another story, but [prepare yourself to hear me complain loads] school has been crap, and I am trying to balance everything out in a schedule. I am trying to see which stories I can finish, and I am also transitioning to different fandoms as I go, since one of my goals for 2016 is to be able to be in at least two fandoms. :P**

 **Anyway, this is an original idea by me, because I thought this would be funny. Plus, I forgot my own password a few days ago, so I thought I could twist it into something pretty hilarious if you ask me :) Plus, this is kind of relatable - I am always so paranoid when changing passwords. Do you feel the same way?**

 **Shoutouts to...**

 **Gemma- Phew! I thought the poem was a bust, to be honest. But I am super glad you laughed, because that is the point of me writing this story, am I right? It's all for your entertainment ;) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter just as much as you liked the last one! Thanks for your review!**

 **MBAV fan66- Hey, hey, hey, that sounds like a sequel to me :P It is something that Rory might do, huh? I mean, he is a Vampire Ninja, if you get where I'm coming from ;) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, fanfic buddy! Thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy :)**

 **MBAVFOREVER- Everyone got in the** **festive spirit indeed! Wow, it's weird to be hearing the word Christmas in January. I should really update this often :P But glad you liked it! I hope you like this as much as you liked the other chapter! Thanks for your review :)**

 **Anyway, drop a review, and I hope you like the chapter!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

It's Kind Of A Funny Story: Chapter 11: Password Confusion

* * *

Ethan was sitting his dorm room, listening to _Panic! At The Disco_ softly, bobbing his head to the music. He was studying for one of his exams when his phone - which laid on his desk- began to vibrate the wood. He sighed, rolling over to get it. He looked at the caller ID; Benny.

He picked it up in one swift motion. "Hey, B."

He was met with a groan, and he frowned. "Benny? You alright?"

Ethan was slightly nervous when he heard nothing back but a whimper from his friend; because of his...unfortunate past, he always had a paranoid-like state of mind, where he always thinks of the worse case scenarios with the supernatural. At the moment, his mind was racing with the same kind of paranoia; was Benny in danger? Did he encounter some sort of supernatural demon? Was he _hurt?_

"Benny, please tell me now, are you alright? Why are you moaning?" Ethan asked, shuffling a few papers before hearing Benny sigh over the phone.

"Hey, E." Ethan silently blew out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry for moaning. I just got a killer hangover right now, and I need you to come over."

Ethan scoffed. "Please. If anything, this is just teaching you a lesson in the wonders of alcohol."

"Ethan, listen, it's not the alcohol that's the problem; you have to remember I could just cure up a remedy for this if my head wasn't banging against my skull. I just," Ethan heard an uncertain pause in Benny's voice before he continued, "I think I _messed up._ "

Ethan perked up a little. "Benny, I swear if you got a girl pregnant, I don't know what I'd do -"

Benny's laugh reassured Ethan just a little. "Ethan, even if I could - which I can definitely do, by the way - I did not get a girl pregnant. I am not that kind of dude, you know; I feel slightly offended you'd think of me like that. You are supposed to be my best friend, after all. Actually -"

Ethan could definitely tell what Benny was trying to do. "Stop the pity talk; what did you do this time?"

Benny sounded like he was trying to figure out what he was going to say. Ethan was growing impatient, "Hurry on, Benny; I haven't got all day, you know. I have plans too."

"Um...you know how alcohol lowers your inhibitions?"

"Yes." Ethan didn't like where this was going.

"And you know how people...have this _thing_ that they do when they are drunk?"

" _Yes."_

"Well, in a nutshell, my drunken habit, _"_ Benny's voice squeaked higher, " _might be_ changing my password drunkenly."

Ethan frowned. "That doesn't sound to bad, in a nutshell."

Benny sighed. "Okay, bigger nutshell; I drunkenly changed my passcode and _cannot remember what I changed it to._ "

Ethan couldn't help but snicker, and Benny just groaned on the other side of the line. "Just please meet me at the cafe down the street after your lecture?"

"Alright." Ethan said, and hung up, before bursting into laugher while promptly heading out the door; this was just the thing he needed right now.

* * *

Benny wore sunglasses over his eyes, and a grey hoodie. Ethan came to their table, and offered Benny a coffee. He grunted in response, pouring in four bags of sugar and two cups of milk. Ethan watched in awe as he stirred it all together, then smirked at his appearance.

"I can't believe it."

Benny looked at him. "What?"

"You forgot to wear pants."

Benny perked up in concern, before looking down to see jeans. Ethan just laughed again, and Benny huffed, crossing his arms.

"Fine, go laugh your arse off at the hangover-ed spellmaster."

Ethan grinned. "I'm just laughing because you look like a hobo right now."

"I would say some bad-ass retort, but the light's in my eyes and it's almost piercing through my skull." he complained, and Ethan just sighed.

"Alright, lemme see the phone." Ethan said. Benny nodded, fumbling in his pocket a little before pulling out his slim iPhone, sliding it across the table towards Ethan. He picked it up, and his eyes lit like Christmas lights.

"Dude, you didn't tell me you got an iPhone 6!"

"Well...I did."

"You certainly aren't much with the jokes today, are you, Mr. Magic?" Ethan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Benny rolled his eyes, letting Ethan turn the phone on. The lock screen was a picture of him and Erica on the beach; the vacation in which they cured the vampire trio's curse of immortality, and returning them to their human state. To be honest, Ethan knew no less of Benny to take advantage of showing everyone that Erica Jones - _hot,_ Erica Jones - was his girlfriend.

"Not much magic going round here anyway, E."

"No, I mean your passcode. 'Mr Magic' sounds like something Drunk Benny would put."

Benny crinkled his nose, and typed in the words. Sadly, the bar buzzed, and the words 'password is incorrect' flashed on the screen.

"Is it 'incorrect'?"

Benny huffed. "Yes, Ethan, I got it incorrect."

Ethan sighed. "You know what, I don't even want to bother trying to explain that sarcasm for your drunken mind."

Benny nodded, mumbling, "for the best, anyway," and drinking his coffee.

"What do you remember from last night, anyway?" Ethan questioned, and Benny thought for a while.

"Well, I went to some party that was near my dorm last night that was hosted by Rory, actually. He then brought out the beer, and the rest was blurry; aside from the fuzzy memories of 'The Game Of Life' and 'My Chemical Romance'."

Ethan typed in both 'The Game of Life' and 'My Chemical Romance' in the bar, and then feebly added 'MCR', which resulted in the screen turning grey, with words littering the screen. Benny groaned, and glared at Ethan accusingly.

"Nice one, _E."_ Benny snatched the phone from Ethan's hand. "Now we have to wait a minute before trying again."

Ethan smirked, sipping the last bits of his coffee. "Perfect; this is a great time to visit the well retired vampire ninja."

* * *

"So you locked yourself out of you phone, huh?" Rory slid a pamphlet across the table. "Perhaps this pamphlet could help."

Rory had gotten a job as a therapist at Whitechapel High. He thought it was quite fun, because he got to make all these fun pamphlets, and could listen to people's problems - or at least, force them to talk about their problems at least twice a month, as policy states.

"'So you locked yourself away from others'?" Benny read. He rolled his eyes. "That doesn't seem very helpful, to be honest."

Rory smirked. "Alright, got another one, Mr. Complains-about-everything."

He tossed another pamphlet, and Ethan read it with a playful smile. "'So your best friend is hungover and is acting like a dick-wad/twat/tramp/polar bear."

"Polar bear?"

"That isn't the best question to ask, Benny." Ethan said. "You should probably ask him how many of these pamphlets has he given to others, so you can join their little support group that'll help you cure your hangover _and_ start acting a little more humane."

"Shut up, Ethan." Benny retorted, and Rory stifled his laugh.

"You know, that one is oddly popular around the drug dealers around here." Rory paused. "Oh, and there are drug dealers here now."

Ethan laughed even harder, and Benny crossed his arms, tossing Rory the phone.

"Alright, Rors, enough with the playtime. You're gonna have to tell me what I did last night."

Rory's eyes widened. "Yeah, last night was the best! I almost hooked up with Hannah Price, you know? If I just spiked her drink a little more and pulled down her bra a bit more, I think she definitely would've climbed into bed with me like a lost puppy -"

" _Rory,"_ Ethan groaned.

"Yeah, and then you were always complaining about having to set up a reminder for something..."

Benny snapped his fingers. "Reminder!"

Ethan looked at Benny with concern. "What is it?"

"I remember thinking that the passcode changing screen was actually the reminders screen. I remember wondering why I had to write my passcode down, and why I had to write the reminder twice, along with the black circles that covered the letters."

"So you basically wrote a reminder in your passcode section?" Ethan groaned. "That is _great_."

"No, no, that is great. I think I remember my passcode now."

Rory and Ethan exchanged looks, and Benny successfully unlocked his phone.

"So?" Ethan asked. "You pulled me out of school for this. What was the passcode?"

Benny blushed. " 'Prank Ethan tomorrow'."

Rory stifled his laughs, and Ethan's eyes widened. "You were going to prank me tomorrow, and you were going to put a reminder for that?"

Benny smiled. "It would've been fabulous. I was going to put flour in your hairdryer, and it was going to spray all over your hair!"

"Ha!" Rory slapped his knee. "Good one!"

Ethan pounded his fist in the palm of his hand, standing up. "Oh, I'll show you a good one."

Benny's eyes widened, and Rory sighed, throwing a pamphlet to Benny.

"'So you are about to get beaten up by your best friend because you were outed before you could pull off your super awesome prank.'"

Rory nodded. "I think you're gonna need that."

* * *

 **A/N- I hope I got a little laugh outta you. After all, this is [kind of] a funny story ;)**

 **Drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


End file.
